En Contra de lo que Atormenta Nuestro Futuro
by Moyashi Scissors-chin
Summary: [TYL!8059][8059] La visita del peligris del futuro crea revueltas en la familia Vongola. La oscura vida que el trio vive en el futuro es un total misterio. El ojiverde llorando, el moreno confundido, el odio creciente hacia Tsuna por parte de ambos, la historia de las cicatrices, la cruel traición y toda la ira reprimida que los persigue... contada en una semana y cinco minutos.
1. Rencor

_**¡Advertencia! **Si eres una fan incondicional de Tsuna, o no te agrada la idea de que haga de "Malo" en una historia, te recomiendo que no leas lo siguiente. Además, este capitulo incluye mención explicita con palabras fuertes del acto sexual entre dos hombres, como también de palabras de fuerte calibre. Esta historia contiene explicitamente todo lo antes mencionado. **No te gusta, No leas.**_

* * *

**Rencor**

**...**

Era un día normal en la pacifica Namimori, era cerca del atardecer y las clases por fin daban fin luego de una larga jornada, cada chico iba camino a casa o quizás pasaría a un lugar o centro recreativo con sus amigos, pero en las calles desiertas iban tres adolescentes, en dirección a la casa del más bajo de ellos, quien estaba en total silencio mientras los dos más altos hablaban, o más bien, discutían amenamente.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, conocido como Tsuna o Dame-Tsuna por sus compañeros y amigos, también conocido como el Décimo jefe de la familia de la mafia _**"Vongola"**_,había invitado a dos de su guardianes y amigos más cercanos, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi, a dormir en su casa. A regañadientes aceptaron, ya que ambos preferían estar en casa y no escuchar los gritos de Lambo, pero como se trataba de Tsuna desistieron y aceptaron.

Era a mediados de su tercer año en preparatoria, habían pasado muchas luego de que volvieron del futuro, lo que incluye nuevos amigos _**"Simon"**_ y la liberada maldición de los Arcobalenos. Los miembros de la conflictiva familia disfrutaban mucho de esos días libres, donde podían comportarse como un adolescente normal, haciendo las actividades que prefieren; como Yamamoto, quien ha empezado a jugar más Baseball junto a sus compañeros y Kaoru. Mientras que Gokudera se ha dedicado a leer más de lo normal y a llevarse de mejor manera con , quien aún se muestra con un enamoramiento bastante fuerte, hasta quizás con mayor intensidad que ese entonces, cuando tuvieron que pelear por su orgullo. Al igual que los demás como Lambo con su _"nuevo subordinario_" y Ryohei, quien disfruta mucho pasar el rato con Aoba. Incluyendo también la fuerte unión que mantenían Tsuna y Emma, quienes se comportaban como los perfectos mejores amigos.

De camino a casa pasaron a visitar a Irie Shoichi, quien se encontraba en medio de una plática con Spanner, ambos chicos que conocieron en el futuro y se han vuelto amigos para confiar en el presente, aunque Hibari y Gokudera aún desean golpear al pelirrojo por la "_bromita para entrenar" _que les armó en el futuro.

Como última parada fueron a casa del castaño, donde tomaron sus respectivas cenas y fueron a la habitación del más bajo a dormir, ya que el cansancio de final de semana los presionaba a entrar al mundo de los sueños más temprano. Cada uno durmió en el respectivo lugar designado, Tsuna dormía en su cama, mientras que Yamamoto y Gokudera dormían en sacos de dormir, uno al lado de otro, hasta quizás demasiado juntos. Casi desistido por el sueño, pudieron escuchar risas dentro del cuarto, para luego ver a un infante saltando sobre el peliplata.

_- ¡Estupidera! ¡Estupidera! Vamos a jugar._ – decía lambo, irritando al italiano, quien lanzó al infante hacía la pared más cercana con fiereza, haciéndole golpear sin querer el arma que el pequeño siempre ocultaba en su peinado, exclamando un _"Déjame dormir, maldita vaca estúpida". _Según los otros adolescentes presentes, el peliplata cada vez se volvía más fuerte, sin razón aparente, pero era notable que cada vez sus golpes fueran con más potencia, sus brazos se empezaron a ensanchar y su torso comenzó a marcarse ligeramente.

Lambo empezó a llorar fuertemente, mientras golpeaba su bazooka una y otra vez, en la desesperación y dolor que sentía. El peliplata extasiado se levantó de su cama, prendiendo las luces y se le acercó al pequeño disfrazado de vaca.

- _Escúchame atentamente, si no quieres que te parta la cabeza en este instante va hacer mejor que te calles de una puta vez, ¿Entendiste?_ – le dijo, con una mirada terrorífica, tanto que llegó a hacer temblar visiblemente a Tsuna de miedo. El infante comprendió y guardó silencio, caminando lentamente hasta su cuarto, pero en el proceso se resbaló sobre el italiano, dejando caer su bazooka sobre este.

"_**Boom"**_ se escuchó en el cuarto, y una nube de un color rosado empezó a invadirla por completo. Tsuna y Yamamoto estaban expectantes por saber si aparecía o no el futuro peliplata, pero a la vez, temblaban por el hecho de que era _El futuro Peliplata, _y eso no traería buenas consecuencias si lo pensaban con realismo. El humo comenzó a disiparse, y empezó a mostrar a una masculina y alta figura dentro de ella.

_- Tsk.… ¿Dónde mierda estoy?_ – dijo la figura, haciendo sobresaltar a ambo adolescentes, quienes pudieron reconocer la voz, pero se encontraba mucho más tosca y varonil de lo que la recordaban. El castaño se levantó lentamente de su lugar, y con la poca valentía que poseía se acercó al humo, esperando ver al peliplata que había visto en el futuro aquella vez.

… _**Y así fue**_. El humo desaparecía por completo y dejó ver a un peliplata de etiqueta, con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mirando desorientado el lugar donde se encontraba y parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada. Luego de un rato de procesamiento, juntó miradas con Tsuna, quien tembló visiblemente por el semblante más peligroso que el italiano mostraba con diez años mayor.

_- Sawada_. – dijo, más bien escupió, mirando a Tsuna con una superioridad impropia del Gokudera actual. No había cambiado mucho, aunque era mucho más alto, su pelo se había vuelto más corto y destacaban dos cosas, la cantidad de aretes que poseía en sus orejas y un peculiar tatuaje que casi no se podía percibir gracias a su vestimenta. El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa en demasías, nunca pensó que el peliplata lo llamaría de esa forma, quizás pudo haber esperado que lo llamara simplemente _"Tsuna",_ pero lo que recibió fue un tosco _"Sawada"_ que lo hería internamente.

Dejando de lado el tema, ambos adolescentes decidieron explicarle al recién llegado peliplata porque se encontraba en este lugar, y que quizás en unos minutos más volvería a su era, pero luego del transcurso de cinco minutos… no volvía el Gokudera de dieciséis años, si no que aún tenían al Gokudera de veintiséis años.

- _Según ustedes la vaca estúpida de esta era me trajo, pero justo en el mismo momento yo fui golpeado por la vaca estúpida de mi era, y según el nerd pelirrojo la Bazooka de los diez años de la vaca estúpida de mi era fue modificada para que la victima esté en el pasado por una semana… por lo que lo más probable es que este aquí por esta semana y cinco minutos. – _maduramente explico el italiano, dejando sorprendidos a los receptores por la madurez que este emanaba de sí. Yamamoto estaba sorprendido por el cambio que había sufrido su _"mejor amigo",_ aunque solo de su parte fuera así. Se veía tan tranquilo por la situación, en cambio, su contraparte joven hubiera enloquecido en su lugar.

_- Bueno… no tengo las llaves de mi casa y nunca fue mi lugar favorito este cuarto… ¡Takeshi! Me quedaré en tu casa y no acepto un no como respuesta._ – el adulto declaró, sacándose el saco que portaba. El aludido se sorprendió, ha luchado por tanto tiempo para que el peliplata se dignara a llamarlo siquiera por su apellido, y su _"Yo"_ adulto lo llamaba hasta por su nombre con total naturalidad, no pudo evitar que su rostro se coloreara ligeramente por el gesto.

_- ¡Ah! Claro… Olvide que esta es otra época… Pero no me importa. Me quedaré en casa de Take… digo, de Yamamoto por esta semana. Espero que no te moleste, Sawada_. – le dijo, tomando las pertenencias de su contraparte joven. Tsuna solo asintió confundido, había jurado que el mayor decidiría quedarse con él… pero se equivocó. Tsuna debía admitir que había desarrollado un deseo de posesión por el peliplata, tanto así que últimamente había sentido distintas clases de celos, provocados por el moreno y por las múltiples chicas que se le declaraban cada día.

Sin tomar conocimiento de esto, ambos chicos decidieron ir a casa del adolescente, a la mitad de la noche, caminado por las desiertas hasta peligrosas calles. Yamamoto se encontraba ligeramente asustado, nunca había caminado por la ciudad a estas horas de la noche y estar con un _"desconocido conocido"_ no le daba mucha confianza realmente.

_- No te preocupes, no te hare nada. No recordaba que eras un maldito despreocupado cuando joven._ – habló repentina el más alto, quien miraba el horizonte con deje de melancolía y nostalgia, como si no hubiera estado en la ciudad por un largo tiempo.

- _Bueno… Tengo algo que preguntarte… ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte conmigo y no con T-Tsuna? _– el moreno trató de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo tanto como pudo, no quería quedar como un completo idiota frente de la versión adulta del chico por el cual ha estado enamorado por casi dos año. Le ponía nervioso, muy nervioso su presencia, aunque le gustaba mucho verle el perfil cuando este no lo notaba.

-_ Porque eres mi mejor amigo ¿no? Además no quería compartir con la vaca de mierda por más de un segundo. Que se jodan se creen que voy a pasar una semana de mi vida en esa casa. –_ explicó su razón, aunque no sonaba muy convincente realmente. El peliplata prendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció como si se tratara de cualquier trivialidad al menor, quien se sorprendió mucho por el gesto. Cuando Gokudera notó que no se trataba del Yamamoto de su época se rascó la cabeza nervioso, pensando que tendría que acostumbrarse a esta versión del Guardián de la lluvia, no al que el normalmente veía por la mañanas con esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron al hogar del espadachín, la cual se encontraba totalmente desierta. Pasaron al cuarto del adolescente y sin darle muchas vueltas prepararon la habitación para la residencia y comodidad de ambos. Ya todo listo, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, ninguno de ellos podía dormir, por lo que se escuchó un sonoro suspiro de la boca de ambos simultáneamente.

-_ Supongo que te preguntarás muchas cosas ¿no? _– murmuró con pereza el peliplata, que se encontraba sentado sobre su improvisada cama. El moreno lo miró al instante, nunca había visto los ojos de Gokudera tan brillantes, hasta casi parecía que lloraba, aunque no estaba del todo paranoico. El peliplata lagrimeaba solo por el hecho de volver a ver al despreocupado moreno, feliz y amante del Baseball, aunque debía admitir que la versión adulta de este tenía todas la características anteriores bastante marcadas, sentía una felicidad nostálgica al verlo tan joven, tal cual como le había dicho Yamamoto de su era que se sintió cuando lo vio diez años más joven… Una presión el pecho inexplicable, ganas de abrazarlo y una rara felicidad que invadía su cuerpo… eran tal como el moreno de la cicatriz le había contado.

- _Tú y Tsuna… ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?_ – soltó el adolescente, el adulto sonrió, ya que había predicho esa pregunta. No sabía si responderla o no, ya que no sabía las consecuencias que esto le podía traer, pero debía arriesgarse.

- _Bueno… Como eres un maldito friki del Baseball aún, te contaré_. – le susurró, mofándose un poco. El peliplata no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que lo había llamado de esa manera tan propia suya, sintió que todos los recuerdos y sentimientos volvían a él. Se levantó de su lugar, y miró los marcos con fotografías que poseía en su cuarto el moreno, identificándose a sí mismo en cada una de ellas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo… _Deben estar en "ese" momento, _pensó divirtiéndose de sí mismo. Suspiró profundamente antes de empezar a narrar la historia.

- _¿Sabes cómo serás en el futuro?_ – le preguntó, este negó con la cabeza, y el adulto sacó su billetera y una fotografía desde esta. – _Esta fotografía la tomé hace unas semanas… este eres tú, con el que yo convivo._ – le entregó la fotografía, el moreno se sorprendió de sí mismo, de lo maduro que lucía, de la grande sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, pero más aún de la cicatriz que poseía en su rostro, focalizando toda su atención en ese detalle, el peliplata notó ese interés, por lo que sin preguntar comenzó a relatar la historia.

- _Fue cuando teníamos alrededor de veintiún años, Sawada nos había enviado en una misión a fuera de la ciudad. Fue una pelea muy dura, éramos nosotros tres; Takeshi, Ryohei y Yo, contra miles de guardias y mafiosos varios. Nos defendíamos mutuamente en la desesperación de volver a casa. Duró un par de días, en un descuido tuyo a mi me hirieron, y como consecuencia a ti también... - _contaba la anécdota el italiano, quien presentaba un brillo de resentimiento en sus ojos, como si le enojara mucho el recuerdo. Yamamoto nunca creyó que Gokudera lo defendería, en ninguna situación, ni aunque estuviera muriendo. El mayor sonrió y decidió sentarse al lado del adolescente, porque por alguna razón, sentía que debería estar a su lado, tal cual como Yamamoto le había comentado.

_- En el momento no pensamos que era la gran cosa, y seguimos peleando hasta el final, esperando que Ryohei en el otro lado de la mansión escuchara nuestros llamados, y que estuviera a salvo. Aun puedo recordarlo, nosotros dos estábamos en el suelo, semi delirando, y pudimos escuchar por los auriculares la conversación que tenía Sawada en la mansión, decía __**"No debí mandarlos a la misión, son demasiado débiles como para acabar con esos contrincantes, aunque sean unas de las mafias más débiles de Italia. ¿Puedes llamar a Kyoya para que se encargue? Espero que no tengan mucha heridas, ya que ni siquiera valdrían la pena. Debería dejarlos aquí en la mansión y que la gente competente en pelea vaya a encargarse de esos asuntos, hasta quizás los deje como niñeros de los pequeños"**__._ - La voz de Hayato se volvió más grave, hasta furiosa. Yamamoto se sorprendió por la confesión, nunca había esperado eso de Tsuna, ya que lo consideraba un amigo confiable, pero por alguna razón nunca la amistad llegó a un lazo más profundo, cosa que pasó con el peliplata. Pero aun así, eso no justificaba el hecho de lo horrible que era lo que dijo.

_- Mi orgullo fue herido fuertemente, como el de los otros dos. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me levanté, tenía las piernas gravemente heridas, me había golpeado en la espalda y mis brazos estaban débiles, pero con todo mi enojo, mi decepción, mi rabia… maté a todos los enemigos, a cada uno de ellos. Cuando acabe, tomé a Takeshi en mi espalda y con la poca y nada fuerza que tenía lo saque del lugar, buscando a Ryohei por los alrededores. Iba por un pasillo y no lo soporté más y caí de rodillas y pude escuchar la voz del bastardo de Hibari a lo lejos, riéndose de nuestra incompetencia, y como en un chirrido en el auricular Sawada igual lo hacía. Mi ira creció y grité con toda mi fuerza "Cabeza de Césped", recuerdo que lloraba, no podía definir el porqué de mis lágrimas pero caían sin poder detenerlas…_ - Yamamoto notó como la voz del peliplata se quebraba lentamente, y como pequeños sollozos salían de sus labios de vez en cuando. Alarmado lo miró, viendo como se limpiaba las lagrimas, pero su rostro no mostraba tristeza, sino más bien ira pura, decepción, venganza y en especial _**odio **_reprimido.

_- Y… Escuche un "Cabeza de Pulpo" de vuelta. Corrí hasta donde provenía el sonido, para mi suerte ya estabas mejor y podías caminar por tu cuenta, aunque teníamos que ayudarnos entre ambos para no caer en el proceso, nos gritamos mucho en ese rato. – _Rió agraciado al recordarlo_ – Cuando llegamos pudimos ver a Ryohei, tirado en el suelo, siendo sanado por Kangaryuu. Nos miramos y corrimos a darnos un gran abrazo grupal, llorábamos de la plena felicidad de haber salido vivos de esa. El canguro se quedó sin llamas luego de un rato, sin alcanzar a sanarnos, pero aún así, a paso lento pero seguro caminamos en busca del primer bus que nos llevara a algún lugar, el que fuera. En ese momento la pasamos bien, aunque estábamos muy heridos, seguíamos comportándonos como los tres idiotas de siempre._- Yamamoto sonrió, la amistad que parecía tener sus contrapartes adultas lucía fuerte, irrompible e incondicional. Aún siendo así, el chico no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Tsuna había dicho tales cosas, siendo que sus _"amigos"_ estaban semi muertos en algún lugar.

_- Aunque el bus de mierda tardo un largo rato en pasar, por suerte nos llevó a la ciudad donde estaba la mansión, aunque el conductor lo hizo como un favor por nuestro estado. Entrando en esta, la maldita vaca nos llevó a enfermería. El más grave de nosotros tres… fuiste tú. Con un par de inyecciones y vendas por todos lados, Ryohei y yo estábamos bien, pero al contrario tu estado no era el mejor. El irritante de Ryohei fue con Kyoko, ya que esta se encontraba muy preocupada, mientras que yo me desvelé esa noche, esperando que te mejoraras.- _adolescente miró incrédulo al peliplata de veinticinco años, sin creer ni querer procesar los hechos narrados por este. Nunca había pasado antes, nunca el ojiverde se había preocupado por el abiertamente, menos desperdiciar su preciado sueño por él, ni en sus anhelos más locos se lo abría imaginado.

_- Casi a mitad de la noche, apareció Sawada con una fingida preocupación, preguntándome hipócritamente que había sucedido. Puedo recordar cada pregunta que me hizo y cada respuesta que le di a la perfección. Yo en esa ocasión solo respondí "Y a ti que mierda te importa", él me miró ofendido, pero yo no le daba ni la menor importancia. Cada gota de sudor que corria por mi cuerpo en ese momento se fundía en odio por ese chico, al que yo había jurado proteger, y que fue una completa pérdida de tiempo. Sawada alarmado me preguntó "¿Hice algo malo como para que me hables en ese tono?" casi regañándome. Chisteé y chasquee mi lengua fuertemente en un completo sarcasmo de mi parte y escupí un "Pregúntale al que te jode todas las noches"_ – Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír, era tal y como el italiano actúa, o por lo menos como toda su infancia/adolescencia fue, tanto así que no le sorprendía de su parte.

- _Los guardias de Tsuna quisieron golpearme, pero yo saque un par de pistolas y dinamitas de mi saco totalmente roto, les ordené "Si no quieren que les revente los putos sesos será mejor que me dejen a solas con Sawada por un maldito rato ¡Entendieron!" apuntándoles con mis fieles amigas pistolas, ellos corrieron fuera del cuarto en ese instante._ – de algún modo, a Yamamoto no le extrañaba la actitud de esas personas, y si él no lo conociera tan bien o si no se hubiera acostumbrado a su tosca actitud, él hubiera actuado de la misma manera, o hasta peor.

- _Respiraba hondo, tratando de regular todos mis impulsos de romperle la cara de idiota que tenía, él notó mi incomodidad y me pregunto "¿Te sucede algo?", yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada y sin poder contenerme más solté, solté cada sentimiento que tenía guardado en ese momento. Recuerdo exactamente lo que dije, inhalé hondo y empecé._

_"Si, si me pasa algo. ¿Y sabes que mierda me pasa? Me pasa, que por tu maldito egocentrismo Takeshi está herido, yo casi me muero y Ryohei casi se rompe ambas manos. __**¿Qué no te importa eso? ¿Qué te importa más? **__¿Nosotros tus amigos o el puto que te la mete todas las noche y por el que gritas como zorra en celos? __**¡No soy un idiota, Tsunayoshi! **__Escuché cada noche como le gritabas al maldito de Hibari y como perra pedías por más. Y sabes que más, mientras estaba pensando en que iba a morir y que no podría ver nunca más los juegos artificiales con la familia, escucho que estás diciendo que somos unos inútiles __**¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta con eso?! **__Nosotros tres morimos por protegerte, por proteger a la familia y tu le andas chupando quien sabe que a ese tipo." __Recuerdo a la perfección la expresión que puso Sawada cuando le grite eso, su mirada pasó de una arrepentida a una completamente abochornada, para último mostrar una mirada completamente furiosa. "¡No eres quien para hablarme así!" me gritó enfurecido, tratando de hacerse el machito conmigo, yo de un golpe me pare del asiento y lo levante fuertemente de la solapa de la camisa que portada, ahorcándolo sin pudor._

_"¡Si lo soy! Soy el que se salvo el pellejo una y otra vez, soy el que daba la vida por ti una y otra vez… Pero nunca más lo haré, por tu culpa… __**¡Por tu culpa hirieron a mi mejor amigo! ¡A La persona más importante para mí!**__ ¡Que no piensas en alguien más que en ti! ¡Míralo como está! ¡Mira el puto corte que tiene en el mentón! __**¡Eres de lo peor Tsuna!**__ ¡Eres la peor escoria que he visto en mi vida! ¡La basura más egoísta del mundo! ¡Me arrepiento de haberte seguido todo este tiempo! ¡Me arrepiento de haber protegido a una basura y que este nos abandonara por el primero al que le abría las piernas!" Lo golpee fuertemente en el rostro, con todo el odio que tenía guardado, él ni siquiera quiso tratar de excusarse o inventar alguna mentira para ocultar su cruel traición, ya que no servía de nada. "De todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida, __**Tu eres la peor mierda que ha pisado este planeta, tendrás que volver a nacer si piensas que te perdonaré." **__ Le dije como ultimo pateándolo en el suelo con ira para luego irme a mi cuarto, empaque todas mis cosas y mientras iba saliendo pude escuchar como Ryohei le hacía la misma escena a Sawada, ese tipo lo golpeo hasta más fuerte que yo. Luego de un largo tiempo volví a mi viejo departamento en Italia y golpee todas las cosas a mi paso y me recosté en mi cama, aunque no podía dormir por la incertidumbre de saber c-cuándo s-sanarías. – _Yamamoto sentía todo el dolor que su acompañante emanaba, sentía la frustración y la ira que Tsuna había creado en ellos. Él en su lugar habría actuado igual o peor, nunca perdonaría a alguien si hiere intencionalmente a sus amigos, _**nunca. **_

Gokudera no pudo seguir con la historia, aunque esta casi estaba finalizando, las lagrimas contenidas explotaron sin poder detenerlas. Apoyó su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de evitar que el adolescente lo viera en ese estado. Él era una adulto y debía comportase como tal, pero el tema lo ponía realmente sensible y toda la desesperación, como cada sentimiento volvía a su mente, como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente.

Yamamoto sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar a su lado, y como un reflejo lo rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro. El ojiesmeralda se sorprendió por el gesto, pero aún así no lo alejó de si, simplemente se dejó abrazar. Aunque no era _**su **_Takeshi, sentía como si fuera este el que lo confortaba, que se confortaban mutuamente como cada vez que hablaban del tema, se sentía como en casa, aunque no lo estuviera.

Ambos terminaron llorando en el hombro del otro, sin saber exactamente porque, pero lo hacían. Al final la cama provisoria no se usó, durmieron en la cama del menor, acurrucados entre sí, mientras que las lagrimas aun bajaban por ambas mejillas. El ambiente estaba entre cómodo e incomodo… pero aún así, fuera cual fuese la situación en la que encontraran o las cosas que pasarían en esa semana. _**Se tenían mutuamente. **_Aunque el menor no entendiera a la perfección la relación que mantenía su contraparte adulta con el Gokudera adulto, este sentía la misma necesidad de estar al lado del peliplata, aunque no fuera el mismo peliplata con el que convive.

Porque al final del día, estaban ellos dos contra él mundo, Sea cual sea la época. Eran ellos dos contra el… **_Rencor_**.

* * *

**_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**

* * *

¡Hola! Yo aquí escribiendo historias incoherentes en mi viernes por la noche. Esta historia no se de donde vino, solo lo hiso y tuve la necesidad de escribirla de inmediato. Acerca de esto, nunca había tenido la intencion de representar a Tsuna de esta forma, pero, nació de la nada la idea. Sobre la duración de esto... no estoy segura, quizás sean un par de capítulos, no estoy completamente segura de aquello, tomando en cuenta de que también estoy escribiendo otra historia sobre esta hermosa pareja (en la cual tengo un pequeño problema de inspiración para seguirla, pero lo haré en algún momento).

Estoy algo avergonzada por esta historia en particular, y no podía explicar la razon exacta. Pero espero que disfruten de mi intento de drama y mi intento de pelea entre Tsuna y Hayato (Siempre fue mi sueño que se llevaran mal, aunque no se porque xD), si así lo desean, pueden dejarle un favorito o un review con sus opiniones al respecto de la historia y si les gustaría que la continuara :3, lo esperaré ansiosa ^^-

¡Adios! ~(-.-)~


	2. Pasado

_**Advertencias: **Al igual que el capitulo anterior, no recomendaría la historia para personas con un grave complejo por Tsuna o cosas por el estilo, pero a diferencia de lo antes mostrado, este capitulo no contiene nada obsceno, pero aún así, tengan en mente que es algo subido de tono, pero casi diminuto. Ya sin más disfruten**. No te gusta, No leas.**_

* * *

_**Pasado.**_

_**...**_

El sol trapazaba las delgadas cortinas en la habitación, dos chicos dormían amenamente en la única cama que poseía esta misma, pero con los molestosos rayos matutinos no pudieron dormir por mucho más tiempo. Era un día Lunes cualquiera, donde el menor debía levantarse temprano para ir al colegio.

El moreno fue el primero en despertar, mirando a su alrededor recordando algo de que lo pasó la noche anterior, miró a su lado, viendo como el peliplata aún dormía amenamente. Yamamoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente al recordar que había dormido en la misma cama que el ojiverde, abrazados y con una ola de sentimientos entre ellos. Una fuerte presión en el pecho atacó al adolescente, quien al recordar la historia que el mayor no pudo lograr terminar, los negativos pensamientos subieron a su mente, atacando al culpable de cada una de las desgracias que Gokudera y los demás viven en un futuro lejano. Se detuvo a mirar a la contraparte adulta de su mejor amigo, tenía una expresión tranquila y se veía totalmente diferente a lo que normalmente mostraba, su rostro dormido emanaba tranquilidad, hasta ternura. Según el moreno, Gokudera tenía unas facciones muy hermosas, mas aun cuando no estaba molesto, su blanquecina y tersa piel, sus ojos esmeraldas, su plateado cabello… todo él era muy hermoso, aunque se haya ganado varios golpes al revelarlo abiertamente.

Es cierto, Yamamoto ama a Gokudera, tienen un _"extraño"_ tipo de relación, con una fuerte confianza entre ambos y un irrompible lazo los unía, pero el moreno quería más, mucho más. Estar en la _"Friendzone" _no era para nada agradable, y su corazón sufría por ello, pero no sabía cómo mostrarle al peliplata cuando lo quiere, no encuentra la forma correcta y menos dolorosa de hacérselo saber. Suspiró fuertemente, tanto así que logró despertar a un acompañante.

- _Donde… A es cierto, estoy en el pasado… Takeshi, ¿Qué hora es ya_? – murmuró perezosamente, bostezando en el proceso de aquello, poniendo su mano en el hombro del adolescente como soporte. Por el cuerpo del Guardián de la lluvia corrieron millones de cargar eléctricas, su cabello se erizó completamente y llegó a temblar ligeramente por el contacto, indicándole con simpleza que faltaba tres cuartos de hora para que fueran la hora que debían entrar a la escuela.

- _Que problemático… ¿Tenemos que ir al colegio? –_ le preguntó nuevamente, poniéndose de pie. Yamamoto notó que en proceso de la noche el peliplata quedó desvestido de las caderas para arriba, se sonrojó al percatarse de aquello, soltando un casi inaudible _"Sí"._ El peliplata entendió, y se vistió rápidamente, tapando su torso bajo con sus brazos, como si no quisiera que el moreno lo observara en esta parte en especifico. Aunque el beisbolista no le tomaba mucha importancia a esa parte, sino mas bien a lo marcado que se encontraba la otras parte de su pecho y lo llamativo que era ese pequeño tatuaje en su pecho, el cual era una "tormenta" de color rojo, que era la forma de identificación del Guardián de la tormenta de Vongola.

Tratando de no mirar demasiado al italiano, aunque era algo casi imposible para Yamamoto, se vistió para ir al colegio, mientras que el adulto cocinaba el desayuno. Ya alistando los últimos detalles, el ojiclaro pudo percibir un rico aroma proveniente de la cocina, como si su padre fuera el que cocinara, llevándose la sorpresa de que se tratara del peliplata quien fuera el que cocinara el delicioso Sushi matutino.

- _¿Quién te enseño a cocinar? Está delicioso._ – le elogio cuando lo probó, ganándose una sonrisa de Hayato a cambio, quien lavaba los trastes que había utilizado para preparar el delicioso bocado.

- _De hecho… Tu padre me enseñó. Dijo que tenía buen pulso y un gran gusto para la comida, por lo que podía aprender. Aunque siempre al principio lo quemaba, aprendí con muchos gritos espartanos del viejo._ – le comentó, lográndole sacar una carcajada al menor, al cual no le sorprendía mucho el hecho de que su padre se hubiera tomado la molestia de enseñarle al peliplata, ya que siempre indicó que le agradaba y que era un buen muchacho.

- _Bueno ya es hora de irnos… ¿No habrá problemas con que vayas al colegio_? – le dijo, algo preocupado, ya que no se trataba del Gokudera de dieciséis años que ponía sus piernas sobre el banco y que dormía en cada clase, si no que un Gokudera de casi metro más alto, lleno de aretes y el doble de accesorios, que fumaba cada minuto y que soltaba grosería en cada frase que decía, fuera cual fuera el contexto.

- _Supondré que no, esta mañana me llamó Reborn-san, comentándome que ya avisó en la escuela que yo remplazaré al idiota de mi yo joven._ – dijo, arreglándose el cabello en frente del espejo. En ese momento Yamamoto notó que ahora Gokudera usaba guantes y portaba más pulseras y un lindo anillo azul en el dedo anular y al costado de ese se encontraba un anillo rojo en forma de una tormenta muy extravagante, en el lugar donde debería estar el anillo Vongola, que dejó al moreno muy confundido, pero no quiso preguntar. Solo salieron de la vivienda y se dirigieron directamente al colegio, sin siquiera tener el mente ir a buscar al castaño del pelo peculiar.

Llegando al establecimiento, todas las chicas clavaron su atención al alto muchacho que iba con el capitán del club de Baseball, Gokudera rodó la mirada irritado, recordando lo irritante que eran las chiquillas años atrás, aunque seguían siéndolo. El menor se dirigió directamente al salón, mientras que el adulto fue a recepción a dar aviso de su presencia y cuáles eran sus razones.

Luego de saludar a sus amigos del club de Baseball en el salón, Yamamoto pudo observar como Tsuna se le acercaba, con una radiante sonrisa a hablarle. No pudo evitar recordar lo que el mayor le había contado, y que tanto había afectado eso en la forma que veía al menor.

- _¡Hola, Yamamoto! Los estuve esperando esta mañana pero nunca llegaron, ¿Sucedió algo con el Gokudera-kun del futuro?_ – lo interrogó inocentemente, preocupado, o más bien curioso. El moreno solo lo miró y lo ignoró yendo a su lugar en el salón, ya que venía el maestro entrando a este mismo.

_- Bueno, tengo una noticia para ustedes hoy. El alumno Gokudera Hayato está gravemente enfermo, por lo que por esta semana él no asistirá a clases, y su hermano mayor vendrá a remplazarlo por ese periodo._ – dijo el maestro, dejando pasar al mayor, quien venía ya con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y una mirada molesta en su rostro, susurrando un _"Que fastidio". _Las chicas casi de desmayan al ver al _"hermano de Gokudera"_ y de lo _"Guapo"_ que era, también de lo parecido que era a su _"hermano menor",_ Yamamoto solo podía sonreirá ante la inocencia de los demás.

El adulto se sentó en el mismo lugar que su versión joven y sorprendentemente se sentó de la misma forma, poniendo la misma mirada cansada y la misma actitud desafiante. El profesor pensó que no había nada diferente entre uno y el otro, con razón eran _"hermanos"._ La clase pasó rápidamente, ya que ambos chicos durmieron como si de su cama se tratara, haciendo enojar al profesor, pero bastó una mirada de Gokudera para que estos retos se acabaran al instante. Yamamoto no pudo evitar pensar que esta semana sería una bastante divertida gracias al peliplata.

Fueron al patio a tomar la merienda de medio día, sentados sobre el pasto apoyando la cabeza en el árbol que se encontraba en el lugar. El corazón de Yamamoto se aceleró sin razón aparente, solo lo hizo. El hecho de que estuviera a su lado, tranquilamente, pasando el rato sin preocupaciones, le hizo recordar al joven del cual estaba completamente enamorado, aunque en teoría su acompañante lo fuera, sentía como si estuviera sentado al costado del escandaloso peliplata.

- _Desde hace mucho tiempo que no venía a Namimori, unos cinco años o quizás más… Que recuerdos.- _susurró para sí mismo el peliplata, dejando que el viento moviera su cabello a su antojo, Yamamoto juró ver frente a sus ojos al peliplata joven, o quizás su amor lo estaba volviendo totalmente paranoico.

- _¿Y porque viniste la ultima vez?_ – pregunto el moreno, logrando que el ojiverde fijara su mirada en él, para luego sonreír. Soltó una linda carcajada al viento, como si le causara gracia el recuerdo de su última visita a la pacifica ciudad.

_- Vinimos cuando teníamos unos diecinueve o veinte años…al casamiento del Cabeza de césped con Hana Kurokawa._ – carcajeo nuevamente. El adolescente no podía creerlo… _**¿Su sempai y Kurokawa**_**?,** nunca lo había visto venir, si que era una pareja bastante peculiar, tomando en cuenta que Hana siempre había mostrado una madurez algo avanzada a su edad y como odiaba a los _"niños",_ indicando incluso que ellos eran unos _"monos",_ pero se fijo en el hiperactivo de Ryohei.

- _Supuse que te sorprenderías. El idiota de Ryohei quiso casarse aquí en Namimori porque era donde había conocido a Kurokawa, y tuvimos que viajar hasta aquí. Fue una boda… peculiar, tomando en cuenta que ese gritón Cabeza de Césped es un inútil para el asunto de moda, tuve que acompañarlo a comprarse un traje y hasta atarle la corbata._ – contaba con decepción, ya que varias veces había indicado que todo hombre debía saberse atar la corbata, pero siempre el joven peliplata terminaba colocándole la prenda al moreno con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro e insultos impregnados en sus labios.

- _Aunque la ceremonia fue algo emotiva para todos los presentes, aun recuerdo como tuve que ir a comprar pañuelos para Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Bianchi e I-Pin, hasta la vaca estúpida se puso sentimental al igual que Fuuta, pero sigo pensando que el idiota de Aoba fue el que más lloró. Luego fuimos a otra locación a una fiesta bailable… tomamos mucho esa vez, en especial tu y yo._ – rió, en el vago recuerdo de la fiesta, ya que todo se encontraba realmente borroso en su mente desde entonces. Yamamoto no se sorprendió del todo, ya que gracias al peliplata, a su corta edad ya había probado lo habido y por haber de esas sustancias, y no podía determinar cual lo dejaba en peor estado.

- _Recuerdo como bailábamos en medio de la fiesta como unos completos locos, hasta el vals bailamos juntos._ – Yamamoto se sonrojó, aunque él no fuera la persona exacta, su versión adulta había bailado con el peliplata, juntos, cruzando miradas, con sus manos en las caderas del ojiverde… era más de lo que su Hiperactiva imaginación podía procesar. – _Todo lo otro está completamente borroso desde allí en adelante hasta la parte donde la novia tira el ramo, todas la chicas de prepararon para atajar las flores, en el anhelo de dejar de ser unas malditas solteronas. Recuerdo como me empujaste al montón de chicas, y me obligaste a participar en el juego… y para molestia mía… Yo atrapé el puto ramo. _– se sonrojó, maldiciendo a Takeshi por obligarlo a hacer tal estupidez. Yamamoto rió sonoramente, casi burlándose de las coincidencias de la vida, aunque el hecho de que el peliplata haya atrapado el ramo lo ponía pensativo, hasta preocupado. _¿Gokudera tiene pareja?,_ no quería pensar en lo peor, pero su mente no dejaba de formularse esa pregunta.

- _Recuerdo que le empecé a gritar a Takeshi, pero más que eso no puedo recordar. No recuerdo cómo llegamos a casa y tampoco a qué hora, pero sí recuerdo las… __**cosas**__ que hicimos allí, y recuerdo que al día siguiente El Cabeza de Césped y Kurokawa se fueron de Luna de Miel a Francia._ – sonrieron a la vez. Saber que alguien de su familia iba a ser feliz en su futuro los ponía realmente orgullosos y agradecidos de que al final y al cabo, no todo fuera tan malo como pensaban. Cuando Gokudera iba continuar con el relato, se pudo escuchar un fuerte grito por detrás de ellos y al voltear pudieron ver a un Joven Sasagawa, completamente sonrojado, que había escuchado la historia por completo.

-_ ¡¿Qué fue todo eso, Cabeza de Pulpo?! O bueno… ¡Cabeza de Pulpo adulto! _– le gritó el menor, totalmente abochornado con el relato. El peliplata explotó en risa, al igual que el moreno. El rostro que el peligris tenía era para fotografías.

- _¡No se rían! Como que yo… ¡Que yo me voy a casar al extremo! –_ dijo, gritando mas fuerte esta vez, haciendo reír mas fuerte a los otros dos. A lo lejos se le podía ver a Tsuna, observándolos con ganas de acercarse, pero algo le decía que no debía, mientras que Ryohei no podía evitar seguir bastante alterado con el tema.

- _Es lo que oyes, Cabeza de césped. Y déjame decirte que se dieron uno de los mejores besos que he visto es mi vida y estoy seguro de que no pensaste en Kyoko en ese momento._ – se mofó del boxeador. A ambos les empezó a doler el estomago y a lagrimar de tantas carcajadas que habían soltado gracias al Guardián del Sol. – _Y tengo pruebas. _– amenazó el peliplata, sacando nuevamente su billetera, sacando una fotografía de Ryohei besando a Kurokawa en la boda.

- _¡¿Qué?! Y-Yo y-y E-Ella… ¡Nos besamos!_ – exclamó, tomando la fotografía entre sus temblorosas manos, mirándola anonadado. Gokudera rió con más fuerza, con la burla a flor de piel. – _Si, hasta tengo el video aun en mi celular, es sobre casi toda la boda. _– le dijo, secándose las lagrimas mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo, era uno de alta tecnología, pero este funcionaba a la perfección, aunque fuera de diez años en el futuro. Presionó _"Play"_ al video y empezó a correr, mostraba que duraba un largo rato, pero por suerte no tenían clases hasta dos periodos más adelante…

En un principio se veía como el aparato se movía inquietante, ya que parecía que alguien lo agitaba para que no grabaran la escena. Luego, por fin se pudo escuchar una voz.

- _¡Vaca estúpida! ¿Qué no ves que quiero grabar al Cabeza de Césped besando a Kurokawa? _– se oía la voz de Gokudera de fondo, regañando al infante proveniente de la Familia Bovino. Se escucha pequeño sorbos y sollozos a lo lejos y unas risas en el fondo, como también la típica música de boda.

- _¡Gokudera-shi! ¡Déjame grabar a mí!_ – decía el chico bovino, con unos ocho años de edad para ese entonces, quien luego de un rato de forcejeó logró quitar de las manos del peliplata el aparato y ponerse a grabar por sí mismo.

- _¡Saludos a todos! El grandioso Lambo-san les presenta la… ¡Boda de la Bruja shi-shi! Presentando a... ¡Gokudera- shi con su novio, Yama...!_ – dijo el infante, ganándose un golpe del peliplata antes de terminar. _- ¡Quédate callado o si no te quito la maldita cámara! Y graba lo importante, que si no se quedara sin batería._ – le recriminó el Gokudera de unos diecinueve años, quien estaba siendo abrazado por el ojiclaro.

- _¡Ya, Ya! Tranquilízate un poco, estamos en una boda y es solo un niño pequeño. Te comportas como un hermano mayor._ – se podía escuchar a lo lejos, como si de un mimo se tratara, hablar a Takeshi, de unos dieciocho años para ese entonces, pero Lambo no quiso enfocar la cámara en esos dos.

- _¡Oye! ¡Vayan a hacer sus cosas de novios a otro lado! ¡Dan asco!_ – les dijo el infante, quien no dejaba la cámara ni por un momento tranquila. Se pudo escuchar un chasquido de lengua a lo lejos y luego de eso, el sonido de un golpe, para que Lambo enfocara al peliplata, que ya se encontraba bastante molesto. - _¡No mires entonces! ¡Graba la boda, maldita vaca! _– le gritó, mientras volvía a un lugar fuera del alcance de la cámara, Lambo obedeció grabando a las demás personas cerca de sí. A su lado derecho estaba Chrome sentada al lado de Mukuro, ambos estaban bastantes enternecidos por la boda y se podía observar a la peli-púrpura con una bolsa de dulces, probablemente para calmar al pequeño Lambo.

- _También… ¡Presentando a Chrome-chan y a Cabeza de Piña!_ – volvió a su papel de presentador el infante, haciendo enojar al Guardián de la niebla, pero que simplemente retuvo cada instinto de clavarle el tridente en la cabeza a Lambo. El infante comenzó a grabar a cada persona a su alrededor, como Aoba con la Familia Simon, quienes estaban una fila más adelante que ellos, tomando en cuenta que parecía que ellos estuvieran sentados en lo más alejado del altar. Los Simon se encontraban de etiqueta, viendo la boda de Ryohei muy felices por ellos, pero el peli-verde se encontraba _demasiado feliz, _tanto así que lloraba de felicidad por su amigo.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Tsuna, hablando amenamente con el azabache Guardián de la Nube, aunque siempre miraba para la dirección donde se encontraba el pequeño Lambo, ambos Guardianes de la Niebla y los Guardianes de la Tormenta y Lluvia, divirtiéndose mucho en ese rincón donde parecía estar. También se podía ver a las chicas más adelante lagrimeando de emoción y a otros invitados varios, como la familia de Kurokawa y miembros de la familia Vongola.

_- ¡Gokudera-shi! ¡La bruja shi-shi y Ryohei-san se van a besar!_ – enfocó al peliplata Lambo, quien se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas del moreno, apoyando sus brazos en la banca de enfrente, mientras que el más alto le acariciaba la cintura. Ambos miraron a la cámara simultáneamente y lambo la corrió de inmediato, haciendo sonidos de asco.

_- ¡Les dije que no hicieran cosas de novios aquí!_ – le gritó mientras que grababa todo el alrededor, como si lo hubieran golpeado con tanta intensidad que lo hiso girar. Pero cuando se detuvo, justo alcanzo a grabar desde el momento que el padre decía _"Puede besar a la novia"_ y Ryohei se acercaba a Kurokawa y la besaba tiernamente. Al momento se sintieron los aplausos y gritos de los invitados y se podía ver a I-Pin con Fon tirando flores de cerezo a los novios y luego por el camino de salida.

_- Ya vaca estúpida muévete, que debemos ir a la fiesta ahora._ – le decía Gokudera, empujándolo hasta la salida. _– ¡Cárgame! Lambo-san está demasiado cansado como para caminar._ – pedía el pequeño haciendo un berrinche con la cámara en su mano, se pudo observar como el ojiverde rodaba la mirada y tomaba al menor entre sus brazos, sin más remedio que obedecer.

- _Algún día mataré a esta vaca estúpida, como un favor al mundo._ – se podía escuchar por detrás a Hayato, reclamando abiertamente sobre el infante, también se pudo escuchar la voz de Yamamoto tranquilizando la ira del peliplata sin resultados, mientras que el pequeño Lambo se entretenía grabando el camino hacia el lugar donde sería la fiesta.

Al llegar, se oía la música a lo lejos y como la gente iba entrando al recinto. Se sintió en la cámara como Lambo saltaba de los brazos de Gokudera y corria a entrar al lugar. El peliplata a lo lejos gritó _"¡Apaga la cámara!",_ pero el pequeño no tenía ánimos de obedecer, pero lo hizo al final y al cabo por amor a su vida.

- _Y como Gokudera-shi me pidió que acabara con la transmisión, el magnífico Lambo-san los deja ¡Porque Él Quiere Ir a Fiestear!_ – y con eso el video se puso en negro por mucho rato, por más de una hora, mostrando como el menor no había apagado la cámara realmente. El peliplata adelantó la grabación hasta más o menos empezaba y continuaron viendo.

La cámara luego de un rato por fin mostraba color, se veía un lugar oscuro, lleno de luces de colores muy llamativos y comida por doquier.

- _¡Jajajaja! ¡El gran Lambo-sama ha estado fiesteando por mucho rato! _– se pudo escuchar la voz del Bovino primero, riendo estrepitosamente, grabando irregularmente a las personas que estaban en la fiesta. Los primeros que mostró fueron Los Varia, quienes peleaban entre ellos, siendo los problemáticos que son, más aun con el ligero efecto del alcohol sobre sus hombros. Luego se veía a los Simon, cargando a un ebrio Enma a casa, ya que eran las altas horas de la noche, despidiéndose no muy contentos de los recién casados, ya que querían estar por más tiempo. Todos invitados restantes bailaban en la pista de baile, menos los Guardianes de la Lluvia y de la Tormenta, quienes se les encontraban tirados en suelo, riéndose de la nada misma. Por lo que Lambo se les acercó lentamente con la cámara.

- _¡Miren a Gokudera-shi! Es una primicia ¡Gokudera-shi y Yamamoto-san ebrios! – _dijo lambo, grabando a la pareja, mientras que ellos trataban de fijar su mirada en el menor, para poder así reajustar sus ideas. - _¡A-Aléjate Vaca idiota! Si no quieres que-que te rompa la cabeza._ – intentó pararse el peliplata, cayendo sin poder evitarlo.

- _¡Cabeza de Pulpo! Tomaste demasiado. _– se escuchaba la voz de un altamente ebrio Ryohei a lo lejos y el infante enfocó la cámara en él rápidamente. Este se encontraba en una pared apoyado para no caerse, con el saco a medio salir y la corbata al revés, sus pantalones de tela se encontraban todos mojados, lo más probable que por tratar de seguir tomando y su pelo estaba totalmente desparramado.

- _¡Yo estoy sobrio aún! ¡Tú eres el que está mal!_ – se escuchaba la queja del peliplata a lo lejos en la cámara, como también la risa ebria del moreno. El infante disfrazado de vaca se acercó al recién casado y enfocó la cámara especialmente en él.

- _¿Ryohei-san ama a Bruja shi-shi?_ – le preguntó inocentemente, pero con deje de maldad. El peliblanco se tambaleaba lentamente, pero pudo responder. – _Yo… Yo la amo al extremo, de aquí a las estrellas, le traería la luna desde el espacio exterior… Yo… C-Cabeza de Césped la amo mucho, mucho al extremo. _– decía con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, el pequeño y todos los presentes cercanos explotaron en carcajadas, tanto así que Lambo llegó a tirar la cámara al piso y por conclusión apagarla.

Al terminar la cinta, Ryohei estaba totalmente avergonzado que salió corriendo por la vergüenza que le hacía sentir esos temas. Yamamoto también estaba algo avergonzado, ya que varias veces en el video se nombraba la palabra _**"novio",**_envolviéndolo a sí mismo con el Gokudera de un futuro. Sabía que Sasagawa-sempai era lo suficientemente despistado como para no notar el detalle, pero él no es tan despreocupado como parece, menos tratándose de un tema tan importante y vergonzoso para él.

El peliplata sonreía, sintiendo la lejana melancolía del pasado alegre, sin esas preocupaciones o con ese rencor implantado en sus mentes. La otra parte del día pasó sin problemas, como siempre. Clases aburridas y dormir, fue lo único que ambos chicos hicieron a lo largo de lo que quedaba de día escolar.

A la salida de esta, caminaron a casa nuevamente, comprando un helado en el trayecto a esta. Caminaron si prisa alguna, ya que no tenían alguna tarea o algo del cual preocuparse. Aun así, Yamamoto estaba muy ansioso, demasiado. Tenía bastante curiosidad sobre la vida del peliplata y quería que este le siguiera contando acerca de ellos y su vida en el futuro, porque aunque no lo mostrara, quería rápidamente llegar a casa, para que este pudiera contarle con mayor espontaneidad.

Al llegar, y tomar un rico tazón de leche blanca, fueron al cuarto de Yamamoto nuevamente, donde Gokudera se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente al menor. Este quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sin moverse ni un milímetro por la intensa mirada que el peliplata clavaba en él.

_- ¿Quieres decirme algo, cierto? Te puedo leer como un libro abierto, aunque no lo creas._ – le dijo, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa maliciosa. El menor dio un salto en su lugar, solo por la acertada premonición que el chico parecía poseer, pero aceptándolo, el Gokudera de su época también podía leer su mente a la perfección, haciendo esa misma mueca de superioridad.

_- Bueno yo… ¿Podrías contarme porque tienes ese anillo en el dedo anular? –_ le dijo, desviando la mirada, tratando de evitar la ojiverde ajena. Hayato se sorprendió por la pregunta, no pudo creer como el menor pudo notar tan rápidamente que portaba un anillo diferente, pero sin más tuvo que continuar con la historia.

-_ Bueno… Eso nos hace regresar a la historia de ayer. ¿Quedé en la parte donde iba a casa, cierto? _– Yamamoto asintió a la pregunta, y el mayor caló aire para continuar con la historia, sin poder evitar prender un cigarrillo en el proceso. - _De Acuerdo… Al día siguiente, yo fui a visitarte a la mansión, estabas mucho más estable, pero aún así me quede todo el día allí esperando que te dieran de alta. Ya para final del día ya podías irte de enfermería._- Yamamoto suspiró con alivio ante eso, y el peliplata lo miró con una ternura impropia de él, haciendo sonrosar al menor. – _En fin, el punto es que yo te conté lo ocurrido luego de que cayeras inconsciente, aún recuerdo la mirada que tenía, era como ver la mía y la de Ryohei reflejada en sus ojos, todo el odio se fue conteniendo en sus ojos, hasta un pequeño escalofrío me causó. Dijiste algo como "Tengo una seria conversación con Tsuna pendiente", caminando lentamente por mi lado, en dirección al lugar donde se encontrase Tsuna, pero al abrir la puerta pudimos ver al Cabeza de Césped, con signos de fuertes golpes en todo su rostro y cuerpo._ – Yamamoto abrió los ojos como plato, no se esperaba eso, aunque la historia ya había dado demasiadas vueltas a este punto, pero no pudo evitar que la imagen de Tsuna se le viniera a la mente como el primer sospechoso de lo que le pasó a su Sempai.

- _Le preguntamos qué pasó, y él nos relató que los guardias de Sawada lo habían golpeado en venganza y que para mañana nosotros teníamos prohibida la entrada a la mansión y que teníamos que obedecer a casa misión sin ningún reclamo. A los tres nos hirvió la sangre en enojo, pero obedecimos, Takeshi y Ryohei empacaron cada una de sus pertenencias, no dejamos ni una sola cosa en ese maldito lugar y los recibí a los tres en mi departamento, ya que ninguno tenía casa aparte de la mansión y yo por suerte tenía cuartos suficientes para los tres y espacio suficiente para nuestras pertenencias, desde entonces hemos estado viviendo juntos. _– contó Gokudera, con deje de rabia en su voz. Yamamoto aun no podía entender como Tsuna pudo ser tan cruel con ellos, hasta mandando a golpear a su sempai como si de cualquier trivialidad se tratase.

- _Luego de una larga charla… decidimos romper nuestros accesorios Vongola. Así, nadie podría remplazarnos como si fuéramos cualquier cosa, y tampoco estaríamos obligados a hacer las misiones que Sawada nos encomendara a hacer. Un día, fuimos a un lugar desierto e implantamos muchas bombas y bencina alrededor de los accesorios y los prendimos. Lentamente se fueron quemando, junto con nuestra unión con la familia Vongola. El anillo que poseo, tu también lo tienes, pero el tuyo es cómo una gota de agua color azul y el de cabeza de césped es un sol, claramente amarillo. Esos anillos los mandamos a hacer a Talbot meses antes, solo para nosotros tres. Son tan o hasta más poderosos que los anillos Vongola y pueden cumplir la misma función que el Vongola Gear si así lo deseáramos. Por suerte, pudimos sacar el alma de nuestros animales de los accesorios e introducirlos en estos anillos, aunque hubiera sido mejor que Uri dejara de fastidiarme. _– chisteó Gokudera, sacándole una risilla a Yamamoto, quien se encontraba muy pensativo acerca de las decisiones que tomaron las contrapartes adultas, dándoles toda la razón, ya que en su lugar, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

_- Y… ¿Qué paso con la Familia Vongola? ¿Ya no pertenecen a ella?_ – le preguntó el menor, algo abrumado por el mal futuro que ellos viven, pensando que toda la pelea que tuvieron que vivir en el futuro hace un año fue una total pérdida de tiempo si las cosas terminarían de esa manera al final y al cabo.

- _De hecho… no. Cuando nos mudamos de Sicilia, fuimos a vivir a un pequeño pueblo cerca de las costas de Italia, donde hay mucho comercio y por consecuente… mucha delincuencia. Por eso, creamos nuestra propia pequeña "Mafia", donde protegemos a las personas de ese pueblillo. Con los otros dos la pasamos muy bien, pateamos algunos traseros y comemos deliciosa comida todos los días, es una vida muy tranquila, aunque Lambo siempre aparece en nuestra casa a fastidiar. Y normalmente nos gusta dar un paseo por las tardes y comernos unos helados, pero siempre al idiota del cabeza de césped se le cae sobre el saco. _– contó irritado, hasta un poco avergonzado de quien tenía por amigo y compañero. Yamamoto sonrió ampliamente, dejando boquiabierto al peliplata por el gesto, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción, pero luego le correspondió el gesto, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa, para luego poder dormir en la cama del menor, tal cual la noche anterior.

En ese momento Yamamoto notó la radiante sonrisa que mantenía el peliplata en su rostro. Aun teniendo todo ese oscuro pasado, con una fuerte traición en el, _él sonríe. _Su optimismo le causa revoltijos en el estomago y su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente. La madurez que emanaba del Hayato adulto le sorprendía de muchas formas, aun habiendo sufrido en un pasado no muy lejano, este se divierte con las consecuencias de este, viviendo la vida al máximo como siempre lo ha hecho, más aún al lado de sus mejores amigos, quienes lo acompañaron hasta al final, no como los efímeros compañeros que los desecharon como cualquier trapo sucio.

Aun habiendo abandonado la Familia Vongola, dejando todo el pasado innecesario atrás, el seguía feliz, contento por seguir viviendo, contento porque sus amigos siguen viviendo, contento porque ayudan a personas para que sigan viviendo. Quizás no sea un pueblo grande, quizás no le den un gran conocimiento por sus actos, pero la satisfacción de estar ayudando a alguien, sin buscar algo a cambio, era mejor que cualquier recurso monetario que tuvieran, _**era mucho mejor.**_

Aunque una persona normal hubiera querido cambiar el futuro… Yamamoto no quiso, en realidad, deseaba que pasara todo eso, que en algún momento de su vida volverían los días tranquilos y trabajarían en orden de ayudar y se la pasaría como cualquier adulto joven de su edad. Sabiendo lo que sucedería, todo valdría la pena. Esa dura pelea, esa fuerte traición, esa cicatriz, la perdida de lazos… _**todo valdría la pena, **_si puede volver a ser feliz, con sus verdaderos amigos.

El pasado es tormentoso, todos lo saben, en especial los mafiosos, pero lo mejor es seguir adelante. Ese pasado fortalece, te hace valorar más las cosas, sea cual sea el pasado, siempre deja una enseñanza consigo. _Y era así,_ ese pasado le enseñó a Yamamoto que no todo siempre es color de rosas, y que en la persona en la que confías te puede traicionar cruelmente, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Primero, la felicidad puede abundar como lo hizo en el casamiento de Sempai, lo feliz que lucía en el video junto a Gokudera, Ryohei y a Lambo… _**pero no se puede esperar el pasado que jamás volverá todo el tiempo, **_es una gran pérdida de tiempo anhelar una vida feliz con tus seres queridos, ya que el destino puede girar en ciento ochenta grados, terminando así, dejado de lado por personas en las que siempre confiaste.

Porque al final del día, estaban ellos dos contra él mundo, Sea cual sea la época. Eran ellos dos contra el… _**Pasado**__**.**_

* * *

_**...**_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, lo escribí con amor (°-°). Trataré de actualizar cada viernes, para no demorarme en terminar esta historia, ya que me ha gustado mucho como me quedo xD. Y Gracias a todas las personas que le dieron la oportunidad al primer capitulo, se que no es una historia con una trama común y no es para el gusto colectivo, pero agradezco el tiempo que le dedicaron a mi humilde historia :3. Como siempre, me gustaría que me dejaran reviews con su opinión acerca de la historia, todo es aceptable :3. Lo lamento se hay una que otra falta de ortografía..._

_Y eso es todo!, nos vemos el otro viernes :3 Adiós ! \(^.\\\)/_


	3. Consecuencia

_**¡Advertencias!: **Ninguna de momento. Pero como siempre, la advertencia sobre la actitud de Tsuna en esta historia es nombrada, pero también este capitulo no esta exento de Yaoi, de una forma sutilmente explicita que veces anteriores.__** No te gusta, no leas.**_

* * *

**Consecuencias**

**...**

Día numero dos y un par de horas del peliplata en el pasado, donde sus compañeros tienen aproximadamente unos dieciséis años y no entienden su actitud. Es que el futuro es simplemente más complicado de lo que creían, no serían felices como Irie dijo que serían, no sería un futuro color de rosa como cada adolescente pensó, como él inocentemente pensó. Se le encogía el corazón saber que es un pasado donde las cosas malas aún no pasan, donde todos aun son los amigos que prometieron ser en algún punto de su adolescencia, pero luego recordaba que ese fue un juramento vago, sin ningún significado para la persona que creyeron más fiel a su amistad, tanto así como para olvidarla y pisotearla a su antojo.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Nuevamente debía asistir a la secundaria Namimori, con la popularidad de _"galán"_ que ganó luego de solo un día allí. Se levantó de la cama del menor lentamente para dejarlo dormir por un rato más, vistiéndose con la única ropa que poseía y caminando a la cocina, para prepara un delicioso Sushi matutino.

Aún medio adormilado, cortó los vegetales y preparó cada ingrediente para cocinar el Sushi que el padre de Takeshi le había enseñado. Mientras lo preparaba, pensaba en lo flexible que se ponía alrededor de Yamamoto, aunque aun fuera un chiquillo, podía acelerar su corazón a una velocidad que lo hacía perder los estribos, su sangre hervía y su deseo carnal se ponía al rojo pasión al solo observarlo… pero no, él no es _**su Takeshi, **_por lo que regula a duras penas sus impulsos de pareja.

Sintió unos pasos detrás de sí, volteándose a observar al castaño, tallándose los ojos con un indescriptible sonrojo en su rostro, que el peliplata no entendía a la perfección. Pero trató de ocultar la sonrisa enternecida que surgió en la comisura labios cuando lo observó. Yamamoto es un adolescente de casi dieciséis años, y como tal, normalmente no observa a la versión adulta y esbelta de su mejor amigo, con un delantal, preparando el desayuno en la cocina de su padre, con una mirada que daba bastante para pensar a su hiperactiva mente gracias al desmorono del orden de sus hormonas, es un adolescente por sobre un mafioso, y sus hormonas de adolescente virgen claramente se alteran más de lo normal en estos casos.

No pudo evitar fijarse en la parte trasera del peliplata y lo _"abultada"_ que era, logrando que su sonrojo aumentara notablemente. Debía admitirlo, ya había observado _"esa"_ parte del ojiesmeralda un par de veces, y cada vez causaba ese mismo resultado estremecedor en su cuerpo. _Algo estaba mal con él, _sus compañeros no se fijaban en el trasero de otro, si no que en cuanto busto tienen sus compañeras, o cual es la más fácil, mientras que él, fantasea con _"ciertas"_ situaciones comprometedoras con el peliplata _**"Tsundere"**_ de menor estatura que él.

Cinco, diez, quince, veinte o veinticinco años, el peliplata lo volvía realmente loco, en cada contexto que se le puede dar a la frase. Se sentó en el mesón a comer el sushi que el adulto preparó nuevamente esa mañana y partieron al colegio, con un retraso evidente. En el trayecto, el peliplata se encontraba pensativo, hasta que de repente soltó.

- _¿Podemos pasar a mi departamento hoy? Creo que tengo dinero allí y cigarrillos._ – dijo, el menor solo asintió, sin entender a que se refería exactamente el mayor, pero con tal de no estar en casa, o mejor aún, con tal de entrar al lugar prohibido del peliplata, cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria haría.

Llegaron al colegio, recibiendo todas las miradas nuevamente, el peliplata siempre ha sido conocido por su mal temperamento y su poca paciencia para temas de ese calibre, por lo que se detuvo y les dijo a las chicas que estaban allí. _– ¡Dejen de perseguirme de una puta vez! ¡Soy diez años mayor que ustedes!_ – les gritó, pero en vez de crear algún sentimiento de miedo en ellas, logró que desarrollaran una mayor obsesión. Rodo los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, ya no había nada que hacer.

Entraron a clases como cualquier otro día, en el primer periodo les tocó matemáticas, como siempre Yamamoto dio la hora y Gokudera se hizo el listo, aunque no le daban los necesarios créditos ya que era un joven de veintiséis años en el salón de unos de solamente dieciséis, no era una justa comparación. Terminado el bloque, tuvieron un pequeño descanso para buscar sus libros de texto y, tomando en cuenta que el peliplata no poseía sus llaves, tuvo que abrir su casillero por la fuerza, en el primer intento la cerradura fue completamente machacada dentro de la manos de Gokudera, dejando una gran impresión en los presentes, de envidia por parte de los varones y de completo enamoramiento en las chicas, él simplemente rodo los ojos con pereza, haciendo el típico sonido desaprobatorio que solía usar muy seguido en su adolescencia, yendo al salón nuevamente.

Luego del acontecimiento, les tocaba ciencias, que simplemente era una clase bastante asquerosa dependiendo la forma en la que se observara, más aún si debían disecar una pobre rana. Para cualquier muchachita sería una experiencia realmente asquerosa, pero para el peliplata era ciencia pura frente a sus ojos, encontrándose con una brillosa mirada abriendo sin piedad al animal experimental, dejando a toda la clase asqueada por el espectáculo. Dejándolos a todos irse a casa temprano, a esa misma hora. Por lo que ambos muchachos fueron a merendar a un lugar popular de adolescentes.

En él, comieron un delicioso helado que hacía furor entre los jóvenes de la época. No hablaban, solo compartían miradas en completo, pero no incomodo silencio. Casi terminado el bocado sintieron una voz femenina hablar, o más bien gritar entusiasmada, a unos metros de su ubicación.

_- ¡Yamamoto-san! ¿Gokudera-san?_ – dijo una peli-castaña, conocida como _Mujer estúpida_, o simplemente como Haru Miura. Esta se les acercó rápidamente, sentándose en su mesa sin la mínima autorización, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- _¡¿Eres Gokudera-san del Futuro?!_ – preguntó fuertemente sin pudor. La gente del recinto miró con curiosidad la mesa donde se encontraban, esperando que alguno de los dos se dignara a hablar sobre el tema, pero lo único que recibieron de respuesta fue un gran golpe en la mesa y un _"Métanse en sus propios asuntos, maldita gente entrometida",_ haciendo a la gente inmediatamente voltear la mirada con temor. Gokudera sonrió con superioridad, volviendo a su lugar original.

_- No te han enseñado aún a ser un poco más discreta, Mujer estúpida._ – le decía, en una perezosa queja hacia la castaña, quien hacia mofletes y pucheros en forma de descontento. _"Gokudera-san no entiende a Haru",_ pensaba ella, aunque cierta razón tenía. No era una actividad frecuente ver a la _"mano derecha"_ del chico del cual estas enamorada, medio metro más alto, con traje, fumando como chimenea, lleno de aretes y con un rostro de perro malo… menos para ella que vivía la vida de una chica normal, aunque fue introducida al peligroso mundo de la mafia por mera curiosidad. No tanta confusión, si no sorpresa de verlo caminar por la calles como si se tratara de cualquier normalidad cotidiana, más aun verlo en su tienda de helados favoritos junto a Yamamoto, el cual también lo asimilaba con total naturalidad… ella necesitaba tiempo de procesamiento por los recientes asuntos.

_- ¡Haru no es estúpida!...Pero aún así ¿Qué hacen ambos por aquí? –_ les dijo, tirando a un vacio cada explicación lógica que se le podía dar a la situación en la que se encontraba. Un viejo dicho dice, _"Si no puedes contra ellos… Úneteles_"… es lo que sin más Haru tendrá que hacer, ya que aún no lo procesa, aunque no sabe si es por el insistente humo de nicotina que entraba en sus fosas nasales o porque en realidad es tan estúpida como dicen.

_- Comiendo helado, ¿Qué no es obvio? –_ se mofó de la castaña Gokudera, esta solo atinó a inflar sus mejillas, quienes se coloreaban lentamente acorde avanzaban las burlas de ambos chicos, por lo que, a favor de su orgullo, los dejo solos en la mesa que estaban, para volver con sus amigas a charlar, que era lo que hacía en un principio.

_- No recordaba que Haru fuera tan… Idiota. En mi era, por lo menos es discreta._ – susurró el peliplata, como si de una nota mental se tratara más que de un comentario acido. Yamamoto solo pudo reír al comentario, cuando Gokudera ponía esa cara pensativa lucía muy adorable, aunque estaba totalmente seguro que si algún día lo decía, este lo iba a crucificar en el primer palo que encuentre por ahí, y lo peor es que el moreno lo exageraba con pensar tal cosa.

El peliplata quería ir a su hogar, pero su cansancio y pereza fueron más poderosos que es deseo. Fueron a casa y nada especial o del otro mundo ocurrió, simplemente se durmieron al instante del simple cansancio que causaban las clases, adjuntándole a esa la conversación con la idiota de Haru. Ambos casi no hablaron antes de dormir, solo un intercambio trivial de palabras antes de dormir y eso fue todo, sin responder ninguna de las preguntas que Yamamoto había querido formular.

* * *

_- Oye… hoy tengo practica de Baseball… ¿te irás a casa solo?_ – preguntó Yamamoto al termino de las clases al día siguiente, con un ligero sonrojo y una voz temblorosa. Es cierto, de vez en cuando Yamamoto si se comportaba con un chico iluso, pero no perdía nada en el anhelo de que el ojiverde lo acompañara a la práctica por lo menos en una ocasión, aunque siempre lo esperaba hasta que terminara, le gustaría que se quedara a verlo, no a fumar en la terraza.

_- Te acompaño… me aburriría solo en casa, además desde hace tiempo que no veo un juego de Baseball._ – luego de pensarlo un momento, el peliplata decidió acompañarlo, la melancolía gano la pelea en contra de su orgullo masculino, o más bien, su orgullo adolescente de no ir a ver al "Idiota del Baseball" jugando con sus amigos fue pisoteado fuertemente al aceptar quedarse a verlo, pero su corazón necesitaba volver a verlo a jugar, por lo menos una vez más.

Caminaron en dirección al campo de béisbol, donde estaban todos los miembros y el entrenador del equipo esperando la llegada del espadachín, quien los saludó a todos con entusiasmo y se fue a colocarse su informe deportivo con sus amigos, mientras que el peliplata se quedaba observando en las gradas. En el camino, todos sus amigos lo rodearon, preguntándole que quien era ese chico alto con el que llegó, con la curiosidad nata de sus compañeros, que se preocupan mucho por el moreno. El chico solo sonreía, negándose a responder algo acerca del peliplata futurista, decepcionando a todos los presentes.

- _¿Y dónde está Gokudera? No lo vi en la terraza como todos los días._ – dijo uno de los miembros del equipo, haciendo a los demás reflexionar sobre el tema. _Y era cierto, _se convirtió en una costumbre en las prácticas ver al peliplata fumando en la terraza, esperando el término de la práctica y robándose las pelotas que llegaban tan arriba que alcanzaban su ubicación. Era como el pan de cada día. El ojiclaro enrojeció en el instante por el comentario, Yamamoto se sentía raro al no recibir un _"No te tardes tanto, maldito idiota"_ antes de la practica y un _"Tardaste mucho, por idiota no te dejaré quedarte en mi departamento, friki"_ cuando iban de regreso a casa y necesitaba sentir nuevamente la seguridad que aún así dormirían con el peliplata en la misma cama.

Salió del camarín y pudieron observar al ojiverde adulto jugando en contra del entrenador. Yamamoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo, además de abrir los ojos como plato. _"¿Gokudera y Beisbol? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba"_ pensó para sí mismo el pelinegro, viendo como se colocaba el casco y se ponía en posición para batear. La mirada del entrenador hizo temblar a todos, _"él va en serio"_ pensaron a la vez, aún siendo así el peliplata lucía confiado, pero a la vez con una alta concentración. El hombre de edad lanzó la pelota con una velocidad espectacular, tanto así que casi no se podía seguir con la mirada, ni siquiera un poco. Aunque la velocidad de esa pelota era impresionante, el peliplata pudo golpear la pelota, hasta sacarla del campo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-_ ¡Oh! ¿Quién te enseñó a jugar así? Si tu hermano pequeño jugara así, sería genial para el equipo. _– se acercaron rápidamente a elogiar al peliplata los compañeros de Yamamoto, rodeándolo y haciéndole millones de preguntas que Gokudera no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo responder, por múltiples razones, simplemente bufó con superioridad, como normalmente actúa, presumiendo su aptitud para el deporte y alejándose del montón de adolescentes, realmente lo sofocaban

-_ ¡Bueno! Es hora de empezar la práctica_ – indicó el entrenador, liberando a Gokudera del círculo sofocante donde había sido encerrado. Yamamoto lo miró antes de ir con sus compañeros, el peliplata le devolvió la mirada con una linda sonrisa, logrando sonrosar al menor, dándole cierta confianza a Yamamoto para que fuera a entrenar y que no se preocupara por él.

La práctica se desenvolvió como cualquier otra, durando un par de horas hasta el atardecer. Yamamoto se sentía observado y eso lo ponía realmente incomodo, el peliplata había estado observándolo todo el entrenamiento, con una melancolía impropia en sus ojos, mirando hipnotizado al pelinegro. Gokudera no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vio al pelinegro jugar, su pequeño trabajo de mafiosos los mantenía sorprendentemente bastante ocupados y ya no tenían tanto tiempo libre como cuando eran adolescente y podían quedarse todo el día durmiendo o una tarde completa deambulando por las calles de Namimori sin ninguna preocupación en sus mentes.

Eran unos adultos, y como tales, debían preocuparse de cosas de adultos como pagar la renta, luz, agua, la comida de cada día, ropa, mantenimiento de armas, además de las actividades de casa como limpiar y cocinar. Esa cantidad de responsabilidades les quitaba todo el tiempo libre que pudieran tener entre semana. Sin tampoco dejar de lado los problemas aparte de los de adulto, como los de la mafia o peleas varias, que también traían su vida patas arriba, pero con los años de experiencia el peso se aliviana… pero sigue siendo algo de suma preocupación para el trió. Cosas como ir a fiestas, jugar o simplemente holgazanear se volvían actividades de segundo, hasta de tercer grado, que normalmente se realizaban unas tres veces por mes, nada más que eso, y regularmente usaban esos descansos para dormir o ir a dar una vuelta por allí.

Por lo que ver a Yamamoto jugar beisbol era inédito para el peliplata, melancólico y nostálgico, tanto así que no notó el paso de la hora y sin esperárselo siquiera ya era hora de irse a casa. El llamado de Yamamoto lo hiso salir del recuerdo creado involuntariamente dentro de su mente, se levantó del asiento, colocó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillo, sin antes prender un cigarrillo y caminaron hacia la casa del italiano.

Yamamoto sentía que aún Gokudera escondía muchos secretos, secretos que él debería de saber, pero no sabía cómo preguntárselo, tomando en cuenta que siquiera se siente apto como entablar una conversación trivial con él. El moreno se siente como un niño, un mocoso feliz que camina con un adulto, maduro y honesto con sus cosas, que no se tomaría la molestia de perder el tiempo con el adolescente, o por lo menos el espadachín lo veía de tal forma. Pero había algo, algo que le daba el indicio que Gokudera tenía la disponibilidad de abrirse ante él y contarle esas cosas que han deambulado en su mente desde que lo vio aparecer entre esa nube rosácea hace un par de días.

Iba armarse de valor para preguntar algo cuando sintió un bolsillo vibrar incesantemente. Hayato sintió el casi inaudible sonido y lo miró con curiosidad mientras que el moreno sacaba el aparato desde su pantalón y contestando la llamada sin leer el identificador en el celular.

_- ¿Yamamoto? Soy yo, Tsuna._ – dijo esa voz por la otra línea. Yamamoto lo había olvidado, la práctica lo había distraído de la cruel historia que envolvía a Tsuna en su mente. Y como tal, al escuchar siquiera su voz, el enojo comenzó a recorrerle por las venas como si fuera su sangre y frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

_- ¡Yo, T-Tsuna! ¿Pasa algo?_ – disimuló lo mejor que sus dotes de actor le permitieron, Gokudera miró al instante al moreno al escuchar el nombre del castaño, chasqueando la lengua, soltando el humo de su cigarrillo junto con un par de insultos dirigidos al pequeño chico.

_- ¡No!.. Es solo que Reborn los necesita a ti, a Gokudera-kun y a todos los guardianes para una reunión o algo así._ – decía Tsuna, un tanto divertido sorprendentemente. Yamamoto sentía algo que le decía que Tsuna era un buen chico, pero viendo de reojo la cara del futuro Gokudera, con esa mirada que lo hacía temblar fuertemente y recordando las pruebas de los hechos… _**No podría aceptar a Tsuna como un amigo por mucho más tiempo**_. Pero por ahora, fingiría enfrente de los demás, solo por precaución.

_- Nos vemos allá entonces._ – dijo cortante, terminando la llamada sin siquiera despedirse. Yamamoto suspiró fuertemente, llamando nuevamente la atención del peliplata, quien solo soltó un _"Ese maldito bastardo"._ El beisbolista sintió la necesidad de aceptarlo de una buena vez, Tsuna lo ponía celoso, _muy celoso. _Y quizás el hecho de ver a este Gokudera insultando al castaño, sacó a la luz su verdadera naturaleza egoísta, donde se volvía un deseo frustrado que Gokudera odiara a Tsuna y no fuera como un perrito persiguiéndolo de un lado a otro.

Era más que asumido para Yamamoto que el ojiverde lo traía loco, loco de amor por él y más loco aún porque Gokudera no notaba las indirectas que le lanzaba bastante seguido. Y el hecho que el italiano tratara mejor al castaño, sin saber que este lo traicionaría de tal manera era cruel frente sus ojos y mente que ya tenían conocimiento del futuro. Quizás si él nunca se hubiera enterado de esa verdad futura, las cosas nunca hubieran cambiado y sus posibilidades de conseguir siquiera un _"No te odio tanto"_ de parte del bombardero se volverían cada vez mas escazas con el paso del tiempo.

Como amaba a ese chico, más especifico, como _**Ama**_ a ese chico. Y le enoja que Tsuna llegue a hacerle eso, a ambos, quienes dan su vida por él ahora y lo hacían en el futuro. Le enferma que Tsuna fuera a desperdiciar todas las horas de vida que Gokudera ocupó en preocuparse, defenderlo y perseguirlo, mientras que él debía mirar tranquilamente, tragándose cada reclamo que pasara en ese instante por su mente y resguardar en lo más al fondo de su corazón sus celos, mientras que Tsuna rechazaba constantemente la hospitalidad que el peliplata le otorgaba desinteresadamente y que él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por conseguir solo para él.

Y eso nos trae devuelta a la escena real, donde Yamamoto caminaba al costado del Gokudera de veintiséis años de edad, el cual miraba el horizonte molesto, sacando el humo del cigarrillo con fiereza de su boca, mordiendo varias veces la nicotina en el progreso. Yamamoto se sentía atraído a los secretos que él ocultaba. Y si su estupidez no llegaba a un punto más alto del que él tenía conocimiento, cada historia le daba más posibilidades de que el peliplata lo vea como mas que un simple amigo, sino que de una forma sentimental… lo que haría a Yamamoto el adolescente más feliz del mundo. Él no era tan distraído como el peliplata pensaba, por lo que estaba seguro que en futuro la relación que tenían iba más allá que una simple amistad, sino que (según los relatos) era mucho más que eso, y eso lo ponía más curioso aún.

_- ¿Qué dijo Sawada?_ – preguntó de la nada el peliplata, sacando del estado de _"Procesamiento Filosófico"_ en el que se encontraba el moreno, quien se estremeció un poco antes de analizar bien la pregunta antes de responder, sintiendo esa intensa mirada ojiverde ajena sobre sí.

_- Dijo que nos necesitaba en su casa para una reunión de guardianes o algo así_. – dijo, ciertamente un poco confundido ahora que se ponía a pensar en lo que el castaño le comunico. _¿Una reunión? _Desde ya hace un tiempo, específicamente desde la pelea de los Arcobalenos, que no se reunían a planear estrategias de peleas y cosas relacionadas con la Mafia, lo que significa que algo sucede y como siempre él se enteraba de los últimos y ni siquiera de la boca de Tsuna o Reborn, sino que de la boca del peliplata.

Sin decir nada al respecto caminaron hacia la casa del castaño rápidamente y entraron sin más, viendo a los demás guardianes sentados alrededor de la mesa en centro del cuarto de Tsuna. Saludaron a todos y se sentaron al costado de Ryohei, esperando que soltaran lo que todos querían escuchar.

- _Gracias a todos por venir… El noveno nos encomendó una misión._ – inquirió Reborn sin rodeos, yendo directo al punto. Los presentes dieron un pequeño salto sobre su asiento, debido a la gran responsabilidad que recaía en sus hombros en ese instante, a excepción de Mukuro y Hibari que estaban más preocupados en fulminarse con la mirada, mientras de Gokudera bostezaba con desinterés. Reborn saltó sobre la cabeza del adormilado peliplata, haciendo reaccionar para que prestara atención, recibiendo un fuerte chasquido de lengua y un insulto.

- _Se ha visto deambulando por Namimori a miembros de una familia enemiga, y el Noveno quiere que nos encarguemos de ellos antes de que pase a mayores. No es una familia con buena trayectoria en fuerza y no son muchos miembros, no debería ser complicado, pero deben estar todos allí. Planeamos atacar mañana por la tarde… pueden irse. _– sentenció Reborn, sin dar lugar a reclamos u opiniones innecesarias. Hibari y Mukuro fueron los primeros en marcharse (como todos predijeron) siendo perseguidos por Chrome a lo lejos. Ryohei pidió quedarse a dormir para jugar con Lambo y los últimos en planear en irse fueron Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-_ Gokudera… ¿Trajiste tus armas del futuro y tu Accesorio Vongola? _– preguntó Reborn, antes de que traspasara la puerta. El italiano escuchó la pregunto, deteniéndose en el acto, pero ni siquiera se dignó a voltearlo a ver, apretando los puños de puro odio reprimido. Ya calmado un poco, soltó la fuerza en sus puños, soltando un fuerte suspiro.

- _No sigo siendo un idiota, Reborn-san. Siempre estoy armado, aunque el hecho de que fuera transportado al pasado me haya tomado por sorpresa._ _Pero para que sepa… no tengo esa mierda de Accesorio Vongola. _– escupió, pero rescatando aún algo de respeto hacia el Ex-Arcobaleno del Sol. Reborn lo miró atentamente, sorprendido por el atrevimiento del peliplata, como por la confesión. Trató en vano de leer la mente del peliplata, pero no consiguió nada, por lo nuevamente habló.

_- Tú… ¿Vas a pelear?_ – cuestionó, notando como el peliplata giraba un poco el rostro para mirarlo de reojo. Reborn sintió algo en su mirada, no era la común mirada malhumorada del peliplata, era una llena de odio y decepción, pero no quiso preguntar nada. El peliplata tardó en responder, ya que pensaba en si debía o no ayudar a los Vongola, en un acto desinteresado de su parte, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que debía estar al lado de Takeshi, no abandonarlo, por lo menos por ahora.

_- …Pelearé, pero no lo haré por el Bastardo de Sawada… Ni muerto pongo nuevamente mi vida en riesgo por esa basura. Si me disculpa, me voy. Nos vemos mañana, Reborn-san._ – escupió nuevamente el peliplata, dejando con las palabras en la boca al asesino. Reborn se volteo sin remedio y vio a Tsuna con una mirada atónita y llorosa, habiendo escuchado la conversación y sentir como eco interminable las palabras del peliplata en su mente y corazón, como punzada por la espalda, pero Reborn simplemente lo ignoró.

Tsuna sintió una curiosidad enorme luego de escuchar eso de los labios de su _"mano derecha"._ Y un solo nombre se cruzó por su mente, como el único candidato que podría saciarle la creciente curiosidad que crecía en sí, _Yamamoto, _quien justo iba pasando a su lado, yendo en dirección a la salida y buscando al peliplata con la mirada. El moreno sintió la presencia ajena a su costado, mirándolo fijamente, haciendo temblar al castaño, pero aún así tomó la valentía para preguntar.

_- Yamamoto. Tú… ¿Sabes porque Gokudera-kun me trata así? _– preguntó temerosamente, mirando sin proponérselo a Yamamoto como si fuera un perrito abandonado, con los ojos llorosos y más grandes, de forma suplicante.

El espadachín sintió más odio del normal circulando por su cuerpo. Es cierto, este Tsuna no tiene (por ahora) la culpa de lo que su yo adulto haga o deje de hacer, pero aún siendo así, Yamamoto no podía olvidar esa primera noche del peliplata en el pasado, la mirada entristecida que tenía en su rostro y las lagrimas que derramó sobre su hombro; la mirada molesta y el arrepentimiento en su voz y actos. Todo ese remolino de emociones traspasó hasta la capa más profunda de su cuerpo, haciendo sentir todo eso como propio, ese dolor como propio… Como una premonición de esa traición dolorosa que el castaño del peinado peculiar realizaría sin piedad.

- _Eso a ti no te importa, __**Tsunayoshi**__. Pero es todo por tu maldita culpa. Deberías por lo menos agradecer que Gokudera pelee. Pero quizás no lo estés, ya que como Hibari peleará ¿no?_ – los sentimientos se adueñaron de sus actos, haciéndolo decir exactamente lo que no debía decir, incluso si era lo que más deseaba hacer. Tsuna se sonrojó cuando el moreno nombró a Hibari, haciendo sentir asco a Yamamoto, dejando al castaño solo, sin poder soportarlo más.

Sí, se comportó inmaduramente, lo acepta, hasta se reprimía mentalmente por ello. Pero él simplemente es un adolescente promedio, que hace un par de años solía ser el líder del equipo de beisbol, malo para los estudios y que trabaja con sus padres en sus tiempos libres. Pero luego pareció ese chico desnudo, conocido como Dame-Tsuna con ese bebe, luego pareció Gokudera, el chico de intercambio y su hermana, como también Lambo e I-pin, luego apareció Haru, Ryohei y Hibari, dándole a su vida una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, mostrándole cosas divertidas y nuevas experiencias, pero seguía siendo el mismo muchacho, Y al final conocieron a Chrome y a Mukuro, completando la nueva familia que se formó entre ellos.

Cuando menos lo planeó, Yamamoto comprendió que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma, que su vida se había convertido en algo preciado, y que debía pelear por mantenerla a salvo. Pelear contra Ken y sus canales de animales, pelear contra Squalo por el Anillo Vongola de Lluvia, pelear contra Genkishi para volver a casa, sobrevivir a la muerte luego del sorpresivo ataque de Kaoru y por último, pelear para que Reborn fuera liberado de la maldición.

Todas esa peleas y las que fueran por venir, le han enseñado mucho a Yamamoto, maduró y cambió… Cambió para proteger a sus amigos, cambio para proteger a su padre y cambió para protegerse a sí mismo por sobre todo. Pero dentro de él, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho despreocupado de un principio, dejado a llevar por sus sentimientos que, nuevamente, dicen más de lo que deberían.

Se alejó de Tsuna, para acercarse rápidamente al peliplata que caminaba en dirección de su departamento. Yamamoto corría, el peliplata si que estaba bastante lejos, pero luego Gokudera sintió su presencia y se detuvo, esperando que el moreno lo alcanzara. Al llegar, caminaron el corto trecho que faltaba para que arribaran al hogar del Gokudera adolescente.

Entraron al recinto, el italiano dio las explicaciones pertinentes y pasaron al departamento de su contraparte joven. Estaba tal cual como la recordaba, el olor a cigarrillo barato entraba en sus fosas nasales, sintió bajo sí varias pelotas de Baseball y dinamitas en el camino y sobre la mesa había comida a medio acabar y revistas de ciencias varias, como también la cama desecha y los trastes sin lavar.

- _Hogar, Dulce hogar._ – susurró el peliplata, sintiéndose renovado y raramente feliz. Yamamoto se sorprendió, en estos días no había a Gokudera así de feliz y eso le hacía sentir una rara presión de felicidad en su pecho, un revoltijo de sentimientos y un rubor en sus mejillas, que por suerte pasaron desapercibidos por el adulto que lo acompañaba.

Gokudera abrió uno de los cajones del mueble de cocina, sacando una sellada cajetilla de cigarrillos, guardándola en su bolsillo al instante, para luego abrir el cajón que estaba abajo y sacar unos billetes y también guardarlos en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. Yamamoto lo miraba confundido, pero más no decía nada acerca de ello. Solo se sentó enfrente del televisor y sintonizó cualquier canal, solo para pasar el rato mientras que Gokudera buscaba lo que necesitaría por lo que queda de semana.

- _Takeshi… ¿Qué opinas acerca de quedarse a dormir aquí? Parece que la última vez que mi yo joven estuvo aquí tuvo visitas, y la cama está como si no la hubieran usado._ – musitó maliciosamente el adulto, logrando sonrojar de golpe al moreno. Yamamoto no lo admitiría, pero se había quedado a dormir toda esa semana con el peliplata adolescente y normalmente se entrometía entre sus sabanas y lo abrazaba sin permiso, era esa la razón por la que nunca usaban la cama de visitas… pero esto era más que sabido por el adulto, quien se reía en sus adentros de lo vergonzoso y tímido que podía llegar a ser Yamamoto. Realmente le causaba mucha gracia verlo titubear, tratando de soltar un sencillo _"Si"_ como respuesta.

Gokudera sin pesar mucho se desvistió de la cintura para arriba, dejando a la intemperie las vendas en su cintura baja, sacudiéndose el cabello como un acto de inercia. Yamamoto centró su atención en el torso ajeno sin poder evitarlo, era tan blanquecino pero a la vez, no podía desviar su vista de esas vendas rojizas que cubrían su cintura. Se preguntaba que podía ser tan importante como para no sacarse ni siquiera por un momento esa incomoda prenda de su cuerpo. Las peores situaciones se crearon en la mente del pelinegro, como un tatuaje mal hecho, una herida hecha por Uri o un moretón por golpearse con algo. Bueno… aunque lucían razones muy simples, era lo único que podía imaginar el espadachín en esos momentos de agonía por la curiosidad.

- _Gokudera… ¿Qué tienes debajo de las vendas?_ – otra vez más en ese día, Yamamoto fue controlado por sus emociones y preguntó lo que no debía preguntar. Otra vez sentía esa mirada de _"Maldito metiche"_ sobre sí y otra vez se arrepintió de ser tan despreocupado y curioso (aunque la primera haya sido todo lo contrario). Gokudera lo miró reacio a responder, pero luego de algunas peleas internas suspiró sonoramente y comenzó a sacar las capas de vendas que poseía. Una, dos, tres o más vueltas de vendas tenía el peliplata cubriendo ese trozo de piel de su torso. Cuando ya habían llegado a la última el peliplata se detuvo y lo miró seriamente.

- _No quiero que hagas ningún escándalo. Eso es lo único que te pido antes de que veas… Prométemelo. –_ musitó, mirando a Yamamoto de tal forma que lo hacía temblar peor que chiquilla. El moreno asintió con su cabeza lentamente, preparándose para lo que el peliplata le mostraría, aunque no entendía del todo porque tanto escándalo o preocupación por el tema. Gokudera miró al menor dudoso, pero de todos modos comenzó a retirar la última venda de su cintura, mostrando lentamente una gran cicatriz recorriéndole todo el lugar cubierto con vendas anteriormente. Lucía dolorosa, de eso no cabía duda, pero Yamamoto la miró sorprendido, y como si fuera algún tipo de magnetismo se acercó lentamente al cuerpo del peliplata, agachándose lo suficiente como para quedar enfrente de la herida.

_- ¿Quien te hizo esto?… ¡Responde!_ - soltó enojado el moreno de golpe. Yamamoto la veía hipnotizado, pero luego todos sus pensamientos convergieron en esa frase, soltándola de sus labios sin poder retenerla por mucho más tiempo. La declaración tomó por sorpresa al peliplata, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente en su lugar. La mirada de Yamamoto se volvía cada vez mas filosa sobre la herida, tratando de averiguar por su cuenta quien fue el responsable, tomando por entendido que Gokudera no lo diría.

"_Es una cicatriz algo gruesa, una espada no la hizo, tampoco una bala. Parece como los golpes que dan las tonfas."_ Pensaba distraído, pero a los segundos procesó lo que pensó… ¿Tonfas? La única persona que él conocía que usara tal arma era… _**Hibari**_, la única persona que él encontraría capaz de herir de tal manera a alguien, más aún sin ninguna razón aparente.

_- Fue Hibari, ¿cierto?_ – escupió con odio hacia ese nombre. Le gustaba mucho la cintura de Gokudera, más aún cuando podía abrazarla por las noches y verla de esa manera alteraba sus nervios y sacaba su faceta malhumorada y sádica a relucir. El moreno sintió la necesidad de salir del departamento, cruzar toda la ciudad hasta encontrar al azabache y partirlo en todos los pedazos que a él se le diera la regalada gana por hacerle eso al bombardero que tenía frente de sí. Gokudera sacudió su cabello hacía un lado, tapando su rostro en el proceso, reacio a aceptar la verdad. El peliplata conocía a Yamamoto y lo que él es capaz de hacer, por lo que si asentía a la suposición del menor, este podría hacer cualquier locura. Pero a la vez se sentía culpable de no ser honesto con él, por lo que movió ligeramente su rostro, lo suficiente como para dejar en claro que el azabache si había sido quien le hizo eso.

- _Te preguntarás por qué ¿No?_ – Yamamoto asintió ligeramente, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón, ya más tranquilo y con la capacidad suficiente como para retener su enojo por un rato, por lo menos por lo que dure la historia.

– _Bueno… Un par de meses de nuestra escapada de la mansión, yo estaba caminando por el vecindario de nuestra nueva casa, esperando que Takeshi y Ryohei volvieran de hacer las compras. Estaba totalmente desarmado y estaba fumando un cigarrillo cuando unos tipos me agarraron por la espalda y me taparon la boca para que no pudiera pedir ayuda. Me llevaron a un callejón desolado y… Allí apareció Hibari. – _habló, con deje de dolor en sus palabras, como si estuviera viviéndolo nuevamente. Yamamoto estaba mirando a la nada, escuchando cada palabra del peliplata, grabándolas en su mente sin razón. Aun no podía procesar por completo el hecho de que Tsuna hiciera tal cosa, pero ahora enterarse que Hibari casi parte el torso de Gokudera en dos partes era más de lo que esperaba. El ojiverde notó esta distracción, sentándose a su lado para continuar con el relato.

_- Estaba con un aura asesina y sedienta de sangre que hasta yo podía sentir en mi posición. Recuerdo que dijo "El omnívoro me dijo que lo insultaste y que luego como el herbívoro que eres escapaste con tus amigos. Pedí permiso para matarte… y Tsunayoshi me lo concedió y dijo que no me contuviera. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Por tu cara de chica o por tu parte masculina" fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a golpear mis piernas, recuerdo que fue subiendo lenta y tortuosamente por mi cuerpo y el golpe más fuerte me lo llevé en el estomago, donde tengo la cicatriz, haciéndome escupir sangre y luego golpeo varias veces mi rostro, con suerte sin llegar a hacerle algún daño mayor, pero caí inconsciente en ese momento. - _ Yamamoto por alguna razón se sintió culpable, ya que él no pudo defenderlo de Hibari en ese momento, cuando el peliplata más lo necesitaba. Lo había defendido varias veces del azabache, la mayoría de las veces era por el cigarrillo, pero esto era diferente, no era cualquier trivialidad de adolescente, esto era serio. El prefecto atentó a quitarle la vida al peliplata y él no estuvo allí para evitarlo… En ese momento Yamamoto no supo a quien odiaba más, si a Hibari o a él mismo.

- _Takeshi y Ryohei me encontraron a las horas después al parecer, pero desperté en una cama de hospital, con Takeshi a mi costado y Ryohei afuera hablando con los médicos. Según el cabeza de césped, el médico dijo algo de que no era nada grave, pero la herida de mi estomago era demasiado profunda y tardaría en sanar… y así nació mi cicatriz. Takeshi se culpó, por demorar mucho en la tienda. Aun recuerdo como salió hecho una fiera de mi cuarto y empujó a todos los guardias y a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino para ir a matar a Hibari, hasta le sacó brilló a su espada antes de salir._ – rió ligeramente, cambiando el ambiente que se había creado antes. Yamamoto no había cambiado nada, Gokudera lo sabía, seguía siendo el mismo idiota que se inculpaba en todo y que llevaba todo el peso sobre sus hombros, no había cambiado ni solo un poco, y eso lo hacía extrañamente feliz. Estaba completamente seguro que el joven moreno había pensado en hacer exactamente lo mismo que el mayor, al final y al cabo, eran unos idiotas descerebrados maniáticos de beisbol.

_- Entonces eso era lo que pasó… Nunca imagine que tendrías una cicatriz._ – dijo Yamamoto, con el enojo neutralizado y convertido en cansancio de un momento a otro. Al ver la sonrisa grácil y escaza del peliplata se tranquilizó, la calma invadió su cuerpo y sintió un desahogo en ese instante, aunque no tenía del todo claro porque. Sintió como Gokudera chasqueó la lengua y rió como solía hacerlo de joven, provocándole un revoltijo de sentimientos melancólicos, nostálgicos y amorosos al moreno receptor.

- _¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué me había hecho un tatuaje mal o que Uri me rasguñó_? – carcajeó el ojiverde, como si le leyera los pensamientos al moreno. Yamamoto se sonrojó completamente, avergonzado de su mente inocente. Era conocido por el moreno la rara capacidad que Gokudera poseía para leer sus pensamientos como si fueran cualquier texto escolar, provocando muchas situaciones embarazosas para el beisbolista, y graciosas para el bombardero.

Yamamoto reía nerviosamente, negando en vano la acusación, logrando mayor risa en el peliplata. _Era un ambiente grato _el que se había creado, como si se tratará de un par de adolescentes riendo por la noche antes de preparase para dormir. Hablaron de trivialidades por un par de horas, recordando algunas cosas y relatando otras, como si de los mejores amigos se trataran. Si alguien externo los viera parecerían una pareja, mirándose a los ojos fijamente y riendo por cualquier pequeñez que el otro dijera. Antes su padre lo había mencionado, que él y Gokudera hacían una linda pareja, y parecían tener muchas cosas en común… logrando sonrojar al menor y que botara el Sushi por el nerviosismo. Pero en ese momento parecía cierto, y Yamamoto no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago y una plena felicidad en su pecho de solo pensarlo.

- _Mañana… Tendremos que pelear ¿No?–_ el ambiente se tornó serio nuevamente gracias a la afirmación del menor, sacándole al peliplata un bufido de sus labios. Por un instante Yamamoto se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, ya que el ambiente cambió drásticamente, y la expresión malhumorada se adueñó nuevamente del rostro del mayor, pero ver como se calmaba lentamente quizás le recobró nuevamente la confianza sobre lo que dijo.

_- Tche. Cierto… Quizás sea inmaduro de mi parte… Pero no pelearé por ese bastardo._ – escupió, creando un sutil puchero en sus labios y haciendo mofletes en sus mejillas como niño caprichoso. Yamamoto soltó de golpe su conocida risa, carcajeando por la actuación del peliplata, que de por sí lo encontró la cosa más adorable proveniente de Gokudera que había visto en todo este tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Pero era cierto, el menor tampoco sentía que pelearía por el castaño. Sino que por alguien más, por el peliplata específicamente, y algo en su interior le decía que este también lo hacía por él… pero quizás estaba muy paranoico. Si se lo hubieran preguntado hace una semana, el hubiera dicho sin dudar que haría cualquier cosa por su líder… pero _todo cambió. _Todo cambió desde el momento que reconoció la voz de Gokudera dentro de la nube rosa que siempre soltaba la bazooka de Lambo, todo cambió desde que el peliplata decidió quedarse con él, y todo cambió desde que le reveló la realidad que vivía. Quizás si nunca se hubiera enterado de ello, nada hubiera cambiado, pero esas son las consecuencias que trajo consigo lo que ha vivido desde un par de días. Lo último vivido le había creado un odio ilimitado hacia el castaño Décimo de la Familia Vongola y un deseo potente de defender en pelea a Gokudera, como también a su sempai y a sí mismo, con los que viviría ese futuro y sabrían como sobrepasarlo juntos.

_¿De que si se arrepiente?_ Claro que no lo hace, y tampoco debería de hacerlo, la vida es muy corta como para arrepentirse. Las cosa pasan por algo (O por lo menos eso cree él), y quizás el destino quiso que todo pasara de esta forma, previéndole el futuro y cambiando su perspectiva de esas personas con las convive día a día. _Cree en el destino, _siente que todo lo que él ha vivido desde ese día cuando vio a Tsuna corriendo por la ciudad y confesándosele a Kyoko, siempre estuvo destinado a vivirlo, en esta vida u otra. Siempre estuvo destinado a aprender a seguir el camino de la espada y quizás, siempre estuvo destinado a conocer a sus amigos y a Gokudera, que se han vuelto como su segunda familia.

De vez en cuando el destino era cruel, hasta podía jugarle una mala pasada. Como ahora que estaba recostado en la cama, mirando el techo sin poder dormir, sintiendo la respiración del peliplata a lo lejos y el tic tac del reloj, indicándole que cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo menos con la versión adulta del Guardián de la Tormenta. El destino jugó sucio, separando a la Familia Vongola a su placer, hiriendo a sus amigos más cercanos. _**Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, contra el destino es una lucha perdida desde un principio. **_

Pero eso era lo que le causaba gracia a Yamamoto desde el primer día que llegó Gokudera del futuro, le agraciaba que él no quisiera ir en contra del destino, ni siquiera intentarlo como otro lo haría, porque dentro de él deseaba que todo eso pasara… Aunque sus amigos sufran, aunque el sufra, aunque fueran heridos mental y físicamente, aunque los traicionaran, y todo lo que trae ese futuro consigo… Él se sentía preparado para soportar cada consecuencia que trajera todo eso consigo. Recibiría todos los golpes e insultos que fueran necesarios, recibiría los ajenos como los propios, pero lo haría solo por sus amigos, Gokudera y Sasagawa, los únicos que lo acompañaron hasta al final, que estuvieron cubriendo su espalda a lo largo de la _Tormenta_ y que siguieron a su lado cuando salió el _Sol_.

Porque al final del día, estaban ellos dos contra él mundo, Sea cual sea la época. Eran ellos dos contra las… _**Consecuencias**__**.**_

* * *

**_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**

* * *

_- Enferma mental deforme con síndrome de estupidez... (a.k.a Moyashi Scissors-chin) dice:_

_**¡Actualización! ~Party Hard~** (no me pesquen)_

_Bueno... dejando de lado eso... Les traigo nuevo capitulo de esta hermoxa historia xD Lamento la demora u.u y si se me pasó alguna falta ortografica y de coherencia también lo lamento x3_

_Espero que lo disfruten y que no les de pereza leer tanta condenada letra que escribí (hasta yo me sorprendo)... Es un capitulo muy largo, pero espero que no les moleste ni nada... siento que cada vez escribo los capítulos mas largos :3_

_Esta historia no sera larga si se lo preguntan, tendrá unos capítulos mas y un epilogo que pienso también agregar. No quiero que sea tan latera xD, y trataré de actualizar cada Jueves, para que no tarde tanto en terminar y poder empezar con otra pronto. Me gustaría que me dejaran en un review alguna sugerencia de que pareja podría ser mi próxima historia, los tomaré todos en cuenta jijij..._

_Bueno, yo ya me despido, esperando todos su reviews y favoritos que agradezco de antemano como acostumbro. _

_Y... eso xD No tengo mucho que decir realmente si soy sincera, solo agradecer honestamente a todas esas personillas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y de leer esta estupidez (valga la redundancia) :3 ^^_

_Adios! Y nos vemos, si mi inspiración así lo desea, el próximo Jueves. ~(-..\\)/_


	4. Siempre Me Gustaste

_**¡Advertencias!: **Este capitulo especial tiene en su totalidad contenido **Yaoi**, y no desvía el tema principal de la historia. No afecta en nada en la comprensión de la historia saltárselo. Pero recomiendo leerlo de todos modos, ya que explica de otra perspectiva la relación principal implicada aquí.Aun siendo así,** No te gusta, no leas.**__  
_

* * *

_Capitulo 3.5. -_

_**Siempre me gustaste.**_

**…**

Hayato no podía dormir. Su casa era perfecta para el ocio y para no realizar las cosas que debería, pero aún así la pelea de mañana le quitaba el sueño completamente. La última vez que peleo con todos los guardianes fue hace mucho, hasta no podía recordarla con claridad, por lo que estaba ansioso, nervioso y nostálgico acerca del tema. No era débil, ya no, por lo que era lo que menos le preocupaba. Sus armas han estado en constante mantenimiento y se ha vuelto mucha más hábil con la dinamita y ha desarrollado una maestría nata con las pistolas, usar tres pares a la vez era como quitarle un dulce a un bebe para él. Su piernas se había vueltos fuertes, como también sus brazos, y como siempre se ha dedicado a estudiar mucho su talento para crear estrategias se han vuelto infalibles.

_Suspiró complacido._

Gokudera no recordaba que su antigua cama fuera tan acogedora, o quizás esa impresión se creaba por el sentimiento reconfortante que inundaba su cuerpo en su totalidad, aunque fuera algo raro en él sentirlo de tal forma. Cuando era adolescente odiaba esa cama, ya que rechinaba toda la noche y no podía evitar pensar cuanto rechinaría cuando hiciera _eso… _Pero ahora se sentía como en el paraíso. Quizás era el olor a cigarrillo barato, o su antiguo perfume impregnado en la almohada, pero todo su ambiente le traía una melancolía cálida a su cuerpo.

Miró por el rabillo de su ojo y pudo divisar el calmado rostro de Yamamoto al dormir. _Ah... Que recuerdos. _Podía recordar a la perfección como se despertaba a la mitad de la noche y pasaba minutos observando el rostro durmiente de su acompañante, con un estúpido sonrojo en su rostro que nunca notaba hasta que salía del trance de "idiota enamorado", bufaba con odio y antes de dormir siempre decía _"Tche. No es como si fuera guapo ese maldito bastardo cabeza de Baseball"_

Quizás sea sorpresa hasta para sí mismo admitirlo. Desde tiempos inimaginables que estuvo enamorado de ese idiota, debía de admitirlo, era adulto después de todo. No podía recordar con exactitud desde cuando y como, pero recordaba como ese sentimiento no lo dejó dormir muchas noches, de simple enojo e irritación. Era recurrente en esos día, soñar con Yamamoto y él haciendo melosidades varias, por lo menos en un principio era de esa forma, ya que cuando llegó a los quince años junto con sus alborotadas hormonas los sueños pasaron a ser _muy _subidos de tono, obligándolo a desvelarse todas esas noches.

¡Era un adolescente! ¿No?, y como cualquier otro, deseaba tener su primera vez. Aunque no era muy de su agrado imaginarse a si mismo debajo de los fuertes brazos del pelinegro, no podía pedir más que eso. Lo recordaba, sus amigos en Italia varias veces le dijeron _°"Finirai come un marica qualche giorno, E noi qualche giorno anche." _Y quizás era hora de darles la razón.

Recuerda siempre esa vez que sus amigos lo llamaron, y estaba en casa de Yamamoto. Estaban estudiando para un examen de matemáticas que tenían al día siguiente y, terminologícamente, Yamamoto estudiaba la boca del peliplata, y sí que le gustaba, a ambos si había que ser honesto. Aunque no recordaba del todo como llegaron a eso, a esa posición comprometedora , y a ese nuevo nivel de_"calentón",_ simplemente su mente no tenía lugar para otra cosa que no fuera _estudiar los labios y boca de Yamamoto. _Cuanto llevaban allí, tampoco lo recordaba, pero si recordaba a la perfección cuando su celular empezó a sonar insistentemente, rompiendo el momento.

_- G-Gokudera... Tu c-celular._ – dijo Yamamoto entre la _investigación_, él había mirado de reojo el aparato y le indicó al moreno que contestara por él. El moreno suspiró, levantándose ligeramente del cuerpo del peliplata, debido a que estaba recostado sobre este ultimo (aunque no tenían del todo claro como llegaron a eso), y contestó el teléfono. Escuchó muchas voces masculinas y ninguna hablaba un idioma que él conocía, pensó por un instante que eran extraterrestres y simplemente le pasó el teléfono a Gokudera.

Se sintió verdaderamente con un remolino de emociones al escuchar sus voces. Estaba feliz, eso no se lo quitaba nadie, pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto por romper el momento que se había creado entre él y Yamamoto. Pero eso podía arreglarse en otro momento, ya se habían besado antes, así que no era la gran cosa... bueno no la gran cosa, pero seguía siendo algo nuevo para ambos.

Escuchaba las voces de sus amigos mezcladas sin entender ni mierda de lo que decían, hasta que el mayor de todos se decidió a decir algo inteligible. "_E bene.. Chi era quello ragazzo che rispose?"° _eso dijo, sacandole un sonrojo a Gokudera y la risa a los demás, como si supieran como reaccionaría su viejo amigo. Y quizás en ese momento se dio cuenta que Yamamoto no era cualquier muchacho, por solo el hecho de sentir un nudo en la garganta al tratar de decir _"È solo un amico"°__**. **_Quizás nunca consideró a Yamamoto como un simple amigo, sino que se había ganada un lugar mayor en su corazón que el de un simple amigo.

Y ahora, recostado en su antigua cama, fumándose un de los baratos cigarrillo que su viejo yo tendía a consumir... Por fin era lo suficientemente maduro como para admitir que Yamamoto siempre le gustó, quizás tardó en darse cuenta, pero siempre el sentimiento estuvo allí.

Sus estúpidos sonrojos cuando el moreno osaba a acercarse demasiado o esa fuerte presión en su pecho cuando Yamamoto era herido y ese sentimiento de matar a esa persona, revivirlo y matarlo una y otra vez, quizás nunca fueron de simples camaradas (de lo que él se había auto-convencido). El movimiento involuntario de acariciarse los labios cuando Yamamoto le besaba de sorpresa y como su corazón, aún, se acelera de solo pensarlo.

Esos ataques de celos que le daban cuando lo veía con una chica, pero se los tragaba por su orgullo. Esos ataques de melosidad que aveces recorrían su cuerpo cuando estaban a solas en su departamento. Esos ataques de vergüenza envuelta en furia cuando se besaban y, más aún, cuando el más alto se pasaba de listo e introducía sus manos dentro de su camiseta escolar y tocaba lo que _no _debía tocar.

Años habían pasado desde que eran unos adolescentes inmaduros, que jugaban a ser Mafiosos e iban a las recreativas luego de clases. Años habían pasado desde que peleaban por cualquier trivialidad adolescente. Años había pasado desde que iban tranquilamente, con el crepúsculo de fondo camino a su departamento. Años había pasado desde que se juntaban en la plaza del vecindario para simplemente escuchar algún grupo _punk _o alguna artista japonesa famosa que a ambos le gustaban. Años habían pasado desde su primer beso, desde su primera cita, desde su primera pelea, desde su primer aniversario... Años habían pasado, hasta se sentía viejo de solo pensarlo de tal manera.

Lo miró nuevamente, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Su aura de inmadurez lo cautivaba, lo cautiva y lo cautivó, aunque al mismo tiempo era una de las características que más odiaba de su pareja, aunque este Yamamoto no lo sabe, porque todavía no lo ha vivido.

Cuantas veces le gritó que era un despreocupado cuando llegaba a casa completamente destrozado. Cuantas veces estuvo sentado horas y horas en una sala de hospital, esperando a que despertara siquiera. Cuantas veces le dio un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza, luego de que por fin pudieran salir de la clínica. Quizás era eso lo que más disfrutaba de estar con él, poder comportarse como una Madre sobre-protectora sin poder ser regañado por su novio posesivo y con el síndrome de los celos impregnado en su sistema... Yamamoto no lo sabía.

Yamamoto no sabía como se sentía ser besado por esa persona especial, Yamamoto no sabía como se sentía escuchar esos molestos chirridos de su cama cuando hacían _**"eso",**_ Yamamoto no sabía como se sentía esa adrenalina cuando estaban _"haciendo cosas de novios"_ en la tienda de sushi y no debían ser vistos, Yamamoto no sabía como se sentía ir a comprar el regalo perfecto para cada aniversario, Yamamoto no sabía como se sentía levantarse en las mañanas y ver a esa persona durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, Yamamoto no sabía como se sentía estar en una relación... _Porque todavía no la tienen._

Se conoce a si mismo lo suficiente como para saber que él_ "ni de coña" _aceptaría que le gusta_ "ese descerebrado fanático del Baseball" _tan fácilmente, aunque siempre sintiera mariposas en el estomago y le subiera notorio sonrojo a su rostro... nunca lo aceptaría_. _Y otra ves se encontraba a si mismo, despierto a la mitad de la noche, observando hipnotizado el rostro durmiente del moreno. _Se rió de si mismo. _Revolvió su cabello con elegancia típica de chico italiano, apagó el cigarrillo y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama. Y aún sin poder quedarse dormido dijo...

" _**¡Tche! No es como si fuera guapo o algo ese Maldito Bastardo Cabeza de Baseball."**_

_... Y por fin pudo dormir._

* * *

_**(1)**__ Acabarás como un marica algún día... Y nosotros algún día también._

_**(2)**__Y bien.. ¿Quién era el chico que contestó?_

_**(3)**__ Es solo un amigo._

* * *

**_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**

* * *

**_... (a.k.a Moya-chin) dice:_**

_(Ignoren lo de arriba... no se me ocurría nada)_

_... ¡Hola! Yo subiendo un capitulo especial para esta historia._

_En un principio había empezado como el capitulo normal... pero la inspiración cambió y creó este corto capitulo._

_No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago. Esperare sus reviews anciosamente y como siempre agradezco a la gente que leyó la historia y las futuras mismas._

_Agradecer especialmente a: **Sara Blackcry** y a **Zehel, **quienes me dejaron un review en el cap pasado... ^^ arigato x3_

_Y... eso xD. El miércoles subiré el capitulo que continúa a este, que sería sobre la pelea de la cual habló Reborn en el anterior capitulo ^^. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia, tanto como yop :3_

_Bueno sin más... Adios y nos vemos sin falta el miércoles! Moya-chin se despide ~(/-°)~_


End file.
